


大佬的狂野情人

by monita



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monita/pseuds/monita
Summary: 扮演大佬和情人，结果组织上临时发送了个男情人。年上，大佬X情人，先出场的是攻，有反攻。





	大佬的狂野情人

一、安总

这是繁华商圈里的一栋高级写字楼。  
来往都是外企职员，一楼大理石地板，电梯宽敞清洁。  
一位高挑纤细还执着地脚踩高跟鞋的小姐到了指定的某层，前台接通电话，声音甜美，不多时，一个秘书模样的年轻男孩来引路，在一间办公室外敲门，叫了声，“老板，宁小姐来了。”  
宁凝走进办公室，室内放着声音极低的音乐，对面坐了个斯文儒雅的男人，正在沏茶。动作不疾不徐，手指修长，颜色白皙，普通的茶杯到他手里都有种茶禅一味的意思。  
宁凝很淑女地坐下，等他沏完，朝自己推出一杯，开口说，“安老板——”  
她声音悦耳，对方却似笑非笑抬头，四十岁年纪，保养再好也有几道细纹，他直接在桌上按个键，“小章，进来一下。”  
那个男孩进来，“老板有吩咐？”  
“难怪说我们情报队伍纪律涣散，一开口就是老板、头儿的，有没有组织观念了？安老板，”他嘲讽地看了一眼宁凝，“还杜老板呢。真当我是坐镇上海滩的杜月笙呐。”  
小章心知肚明，立刻立正，“是，安总。我一定认真检讨。”  
宁凝被他逼得说不出话，主动从耳道里取出微型内置耳机，放在桌上，恭敬改口道，“安总，我来这里，是想请您帮忙。”  
对方挥手，小章眼睛一亮，滚了。  
那个男人的眉尾像刀锋一样抬高，“宁处长，要谈合作，要不要到你们总部去谈呀？”  
宁凝环顾四周，叹口气。  
墙壁其实是一个隔绝信号的笼子，音乐里的杂音是干扰专用的频段。这件办公室里任何信号都传不出收不到，任何录音器材录下的对话也只能是无法分辨的一片杂音。  
“您这间办公室的保密不比我们总部低，就不敢劳动您大驾光临了。我们局长授权我全权处理，我要说的话出我的嘴，入您的耳，不会有第三个人知道。”  
对面的男人端起茶润了润嘴唇，转开话题，“你们梁局那只老狐狸，为什么派你来？”  
宁凝轻咳一声，一只老狐狸叫另外一只老狐狸狐狸，让她们做晚辈的说什么好。  
对面那个人嘴唇忽然拉出一个弧度，“你姓宁，宁远是你什么人？”  
“是我父亲。”  
“……你父亲死得可惜。”对方垂下眼睑。  
这就是梁局为什么要她来，有她父亲这层关系，才好说动这一位。  
宁凝低下头，看着自己的手，“有些事总得有人去做。”  
对面叹息一声，改了口气，闲聊地说，“我不想再留在上海、香港、东南亚，自家门前总那么多事。告诉你们梁局，我在这多守了四年，也守够了。现在就想找一个事少的地方待着，我看北欧不错。”  
这就是开出帮忙的要求了。  
“您要去北欧站？”宁凝讶然，“……未免大材小用。”  
她就看见那位安总慢慢笑了起来，在她挑剔的目光看来，这个男人初见只觉白皙儒雅，但这么一笑，眼角唇角都有些东西变得活泛，冰消雪融春暖花开，居然令她在这间叫人闻名胆寒的办公室里，有如坐春风之感。  
“你们还年轻，自然想着建功立业。我们都老胳膊老腿了，不过坐等退休罢了。”安总——安思放下茶杯，“好了，宁处长。把你带来的任务仔细说一遍。”

二、细腰

“我们需要您假扮TTXL军火集团的智囊林仁孝。”宁凝递出一个显示屏。  
安思滑动屏幕，“美籍华裔？”  
“马来西亚华裔，七岁随父母移民美国。”  
“真的林仁孝在哪里？”  
“不知道。”宁凝叹气，“流传有几种说法，比如他被FBI扣下或者被阿拉伯人劫走。我们怀疑这些说法都是林仁孝自己放出的，TTXL集团继承人意外暴毙，他作为二号人物潜逃了。而且我们有理由相信他身患绝症，不会再出现。”  
安思不置可否，“为什么是我。”  
“您的年龄和面部轮廓都与他接近。”  
安思端起显示屏，放大两张仅有的面部照片，细长的手指敲着屏幕，“模糊到这个程度，接近的人不会难找。”  
宁凝停顿片刻，说，“真的林仁孝深居简出，虽然多年来一直是TTXL的智囊，但真正见过他的人都在前一段时间的军火商混战里死了。找年龄和面部轮廓接近他的人不难，难的是身材也接近。”  
安思看着显示屏上的身材尺寸，轻轻一笑，“一米八四，七十公斤的人很难找吗？你们局真是越混越回去了。”  
宁凝深吸一口气，“FBI搜索过一处被他遗弃的住所，我通过关系得到了其中一部分物证——他的一套定制西装。然后我发现一个问题，腰围。”  
安思抬眼看她，不言不语，眼光已经如刀锋挑了一下，她硬着头皮往下说，“我们有理由相信林仁孝曾患胃癌，并为此切除了部分胃。您知道，在您这个年纪能保持腰围是一件很不容易的事，我们找到的人选腰围都在二尺四二尺五。据我目测，您的腰围……绝对不超过二尺三。”  
告诉和你不属于一个系统，但官大好多级的领导，他能够入选全凭四十岁还有一把细腰。  
这也许是宁凝职业生涯至今为止最尴尬的五秒。  
在对面似怒似笑的表情下，宁凝差点流出冷汗。  
“楚王好细腰，宫中多饿死。”安思终于很有风度地吟了句诗，对她说，“‘证物’带来了就放着，我试试看。”

三、传说中的情人

三分钟他就换好装，从容地出来。宁凝暗自心惊这速度，转念一想，今天喝茶看报驱使下属的老狐狸们，当年可都是外勤人员。  
这是一套铁灰色西服，条纹衬衣，同色西裤，十分雅致凝重。  
穿的人肩背笔挺，衣服剪裁收腰，愈发显出身段修长。  
宁凝仔细记录，“您感觉如何？”  
“臂围不同。”他的手臂并不夸张，穿这衬衣竟觉得贴身，可见林仁孝真是半点运动不做，手无缚鸡之力，以至于双臂枯瘦。  
“臂围还是小事，基本不会有人注意到。我会为您修改尺寸，重新定制衬衣。”她又道，“这次行动您会有一位搭档。林仁孝的那个情人。”  
安思回头看她，淡淡一个眼神。林仁孝有个深爱的情人，“深爱”是资料上的原话，她们收集的情报，林仁孝很可能是被情人护送着“失踪”的，此时一对亡命鸳鸯不知到了哪里。  
宁凝提出这一点，就是说这个搭档的人选由她那边安排。  
“为什么不从我这里调人？”  
宁凝小心地解释，“原本为了能与您配合默契，应该让您在您这边挑人。只是我们得到一个信息，林仁孝的情人会说两种小语种语言里的方言，您这里的人才似乎都不是这个方向的。”  
又要枪械全能又要精通特定语言，确实不容易。  
见安思颔首，认可这种说法，宁凝这才松了一口气，赶紧提出，“我们从南美站征调了一位女同志，资料在这里，您先看看，不合适我们再换。”  
安思看向屏幕，就见一个一头大卷发的邦女郎式美人，叫他看着心旷神怡。  
邦女郎比他小十几岁，算是占了人家便宜，他能有什么不满意。  
安思微微一笑，“我没有意见。”  
就这么同意了这个“林仁孝”的“深爱的情人”人选。

四、实际上的情人

安思飞往西班牙，在一个高级酒店住了两天，第三天有目标方的人来接他，先是私人飞机，再是游艇，最后来到几座相连的私人岛屿。  
远远看见白沙碧海，蓝天烈日，雪白的建筑，外墙上攀爬月季。  
安思不由感叹，军火果然是最暴利行业；其次，这些战争贩子富起来以后也热爱宁静的美景。  
他的“情人”已经提前到岛上等候。这样的海岛不适合穿三件套，东道主的副手迎接，顺便检查行装，惊叹道，“行内都知道，林先生不带枪，原来是真的。”  
安思笑道，“在安全的地方带枪，只昭示了恐惧。我相信这是安全的地方，是吧？”  
副手正色，“请您绝对放心。”又拍拍手，一个佣人抱来衣箱，“乐克先生担心您没有准备度假的衣物。”  
安思瞥一眼尺寸，心里就觉得，要不是FBI故意整林仁孝，就是FBI已经泄密泄成了筛子。这套休闲西装也来自最原始的“证物”，又是一个改良复刻版。  
他一笑说，“我假设不是每位客人都有这种待遇？”  
明明在海岛灿烂的阳光下，副手心头一凛，不由解释，“乐克先生毕竟没见过您的真人。”所以为防假冒，只能抓紧一切资料——比如身材尺寸——试这个人的真假。  
真该建议某局把这次行动代号定为“水晶鞋”，修长的手指理平领口，换衣时安思看一眼镜子，自己脸上带着些看好戏和嘲讽，一帮人拿着尺寸试来试去，真当找灰姑娘呢。  
可喜的是休闲款衬衣衣袖不会那么贴合，因此穿上之后活动空间比正装衬衣大。  
他没穿外套，穿着衬衣西裤缓缓走下游艇，阳光刺眼，就眯着眼抬起手臂遮了一遮，手掌手指都修长，一身浅色，光线亲吻质地精良的布料，布料表面微微反光。  
副手的目光飞速在他身上掠过，再对上他的脸已经恭恭敬敬，面带笑容，“这里阳光太烈，您可以先去休息厅，享用酒水，抽支雪茄。”

休息厅也是白色为主，雕塑上一些线条描着金漆。头顶是天使浮雕，大厅里伫立十二根罗马柱，厅中一座大理石喷泉，青铜美女捧着水壶，水从壶中流出，被她脚下的大托盘接住。  
一圈大理石桌沿着喷泉摆成环状，侍者守在桌后，桌上是剪切雪茄的工具。  
安思徐徐走入，视线散开，像个没经过训练的普通人那么找人。没搜到邦女郎，反而看见一个身影，浑身懒极了的样子，也不坐，偏要靠着罗马柱斜站。五官轮廓鲜明，神态慵懒，眼睛偏偏黑亮得像瞳孔里藏了利器。  
年龄大概三十，男人体能最巅峰的时段，肌肉饱满，线条流畅，挽起衣袖里露出半截阳光晒过的前臂。这会儿像只吃饱喝足的豹子，端着酒杯朝他眯眼看。  
安思当时就眼皮一跳。  
他就知道接某局的任务肯定会有各种状况出现。忽悠他的时候诚恳老实，还“搭档您看不上就换”，口气跟夜总会似的。现在邦女郎出了篓子，就给他发来一个男性搭档。虽然林仁孝的情人没说男女，这也太不讲道义了吧。  
落到周围人眼里，就是“林仁孝”先生和“他的情人”自从对方出现就视线胶着密不可分，然后“林先生”那张脸上现出清淡的笑意，他的情人放下酒，叫了声“仁孝”，如一只发现目标的猛兽，准确迅疾地向他扑来。

五、第一次亲密接触

具体的说，搭档扑过来时还夸张地做了个“宝贝”的口型。  
所以连起来是“仁孝宝贝”，声音沙哑低沉，挑逗感明显，就是那种男人睡醒，还想哄一夜春宵的对象再来一发的语气。  
安思突然来了点趣味，这个搭档显然想先下手为强把他按在墙上啃两下。  
这时周围人看向他的眼神已经很隐晦很微妙，他能读到一种“林先生这么瘦削斯文，养得情人这么矫健野性……看来喜欢被上”的脑电波，要是真被扑倒啃两口就坐实了。  
安思真的微微一笑，眼角唇边都荡漾春风，叫了声，“小宝贝。”一开口是海外华侨生疏的国语，听起来尤其柔软。  
下一秒，借不幸的搭档同志身躯遮挡，不着痕迹给了他小腹一拳。  
搭档痛得弯腰，就像扑进他怀里。在其他人看得见的背后，“林先生”的手臂温柔地抚摸情人的背和后颈，嘴唇在他额角吻了吻，尽管这个倒霉情人的表情很扭曲很咬牙切齿。  
安思还没愉快多久，一个中东味十足的声音用英语说，“嘿，东方罗密欧，这就是你的朱丽叶？”  
他没反应，他的搭档眼里闪过寒芒，懒懒地仰头靠在他怀里，咬肌绷紧，然后咧开嘴露出一个笑，“没错，这是我的朱丽叶。你再敢多看他一眼，我就把你的眼珠挖出来。”  
他再不理会旁人，肌肉漂亮的身躯贴着安思，扯他的衣领，“陪我喝酒。”  
方才作势吻他额角，安思的嘴唇碰到一点汗水，现在这个人一贴近，安思察觉他身上在出更多的汗，身体已经有些软。  
安思不动声色地将他揽近，亲昵地说，“你不能喝，你的酒品太差。我还不想给自己找麻烦。”  
“那我看着你喝。”他的情人低哑地笑出声。  
安思招来侍者，早就有年轻男侍等候在旁，他指定产地和年份，不多时，酒醒好，放到“林先生”手边。  
他的情人坐在他身边看他，方才还是一只蛰伏的嗜血野兽，在正主出现后就变得满身性欲。欲望从他身上喷涌出来，周围人都不由得留意他身上的细节。衬衣胸口被胸肌绷紧，到腰上又收紧，随意卷起的袖口露出前臂……但是他的视线只集中在“林先生”身上，那个儒雅斯文的男人居然在他灼灼的目光下仍神色自若。  
他终于抱怨，“我也要喝。”像动物一样在“林先生”手指端着的杯子上舔舐，正舔到对方喝过的位置，抬起眼说，“我后悔了。”然后笑着夺过酒杯，把一杯红酒淋在自己身上，“仁孝，想不想尝尝？”  
到了该退场的时间，安思眼神一动，吻上他的嘴唇，对方配合地张开口腔。  
没有男人能经得起情人这么肆无忌惮的挑逗，“林仁孝”过分平静清淡的表情终于出现裂纹，他眼里也燃起欲火，吻和动作都变得粗暴，在他的情人得意的笑声里带着他一路纠缠而去。

“情人”拉他进他们的房间，把他推倒在床上，爬上去一边喘笑一边低头舔吻他耳朵，气声说，“我告诉他们我姓岳，岳野……原定给你的搭档受伤，我刚从委内瑞拉回来就被抓了壮丁……还以为是给什么知性成熟大姐姐当情人……”  
他的衬衫全部解开，松松垮垮搭在肩上，皮肤是沐浴过足够阳光的颜色。揭开衬衣果然身上是一层虚汗，有伤在身上还没好。安思的手向下摸，在他侧腰摸到贴合肤色的胶带，手指用力一按，他就痛喘一声。  
“同是天涯沦落人。”他们都是被骗上船的，安思总结了一句。  
房间里一定还有摄像头，这个自称岳野的人忍痛撑起身咬他嘴唇，不多时血腥味在他们嘴里弥漫。  
他笑了一声，眼里狰狞得很，“等我回去就砸了她们总部。”  
他分开腿，跨坐在安思身上，背对摄像头，用身体一上一下磨蹭安思的身体，口唇相贴传递情报，顺便把这场戏演完。

六、同台竞技与剧本差异

假名岳野的人在他身上缓缓地动，发出恣意的喘息。从背面看得出没有插入，两个男人在磨枪，“林仁孝”后靠，他的眼睛狭长，微微闭上，眼下浮起情动的红，手腕搭在床头，因为情人在下身的磨蹭，时不时一动。  
看似火热，他们紧密相贴的地方根本没勃起。腰部动作强劲，岳野依旧懒懒的，“俄罗斯毛子和美国佬南美人没起疑，阿拉伯人比较多疑。为了立威，我废掉了马赞——就是刚才挑衅那个——两个手下。被其中一个捅了一刀。”  
这就是他侧腰伤口的由来。  
“阿拉伯人你也去惹。”安思不赞同地说，那双手扶在他赤裸的腰上，修长白皙的手指张开，猛一下把他拉向自己。  
“这个岛上阿拉伯人就有两个，我惹的是势力小的那个。情人嘛，张扬点才像样。”  
他在安思身上扭动，臀肌和腹肌绷紧，看上去像要射了。  
“摄像头在哪？”安思吻吻他的鼻梁，低声问。  
“你正对着。”  
安思抬头一笑。监视器黑屏前，最后画面就是原本在床头柜上的水杯在摄像头上爆开。

安思为他揭开胶带，伤口裂开，细细的血流溢出。  
“你要找医生。”  
“我知道。”岳野玩着一块玻璃碎片，之前不能示弱，身在狼群里就不能让一匹狼嗅到你受了伤。但“林仁孝”出现之后就好一些，怀疑他的想利用他的人自己还斗不清，乱成一团正好是疗伤修养的好时机。  
“打算怎么跟医生说？”岳野躺在床上。  
安思扔了条毛巾给他擦虚汗，俯下身望着他身上的吻痕，“就说小别胜新婚，做得太激烈，伤口裂了。”  
岳野嗤一声，“玩得真疯啊。”  
安思仍是温柔的样子，“你看起来就有那么疯。”  
“这位老大，你打到我的伤口，我能怎么样。”他又眯眼笑，“要是医生问为什么我的屁股没事，我就要说，因为有事的是你的屁股。”  
安思摆出一脸困惑，“你还没沦落到腰伤要给人看屁股的地步吧？”  
两个人对视，一个明显不悦，一个意味深长。  
他们设定的剧本果然不同，安思的剧本是大佬包情人，岳野的剧本是富婆养小狼狗。  
岳野哼笑，做了个“走着瞧”的口型，果断倒下闭眼。  
他毛刺刺的黑发都被冷汗打湿，安思看着他的头顶，忽如其来地发笑。他扣上袖扣，随手拿了本书，坐在床头陪岳野等医生。  
TBC  
七、演艺生涯的巨大挑战

医生为岳野重新包扎，开了消炎药。  
岳野撕开药包，正要往嘴里送，安思已经端了半杯水过来。他只有悻悻地撑起上身用水送药，舔舔嘴唇，“明天你要见乐克老头吧？”  
“明天他应该见我了。”安思把他肩膀按下去，“好好休息。”

第二天早上，阳光射入落地窗，安思还没来得及穿西装，纽扣从下向上扣，他的手指还在衬衣领口最后两颗扣子上，就听见背后一声浮夸的口哨。  
他转过头，岳野靠墙斜立，比了个颇流氓的漏斗状细腰手势，“唉，昨晚我摸的时候就想说了，真细。”  
两张脸差点撞上，岳野贴得极近，安思脸部每个微小的细节都落入他眼里。他眯着眼，却见安思连眉毛都没动一下，淡淡笑着回了句，“谢谢夸奖。”  
岳野在那一刻寒毛直竖，不由得搓了搓手臂。

他的感觉一如既往地准确。  
这一天的会面本来很平常。自己陪着“林仁孝”，乐克的副手陪着乐克。  
乐克是个六十岁的白人，身材精干，毛发旺盛。安思与他见面，不待副手介绍，变主动伸出手，“很荣幸与你见面，乐克先生。”  
乐克先生笑容满面地拍拍他的肩。  
这天这两位会面的官方理由是，打斯诺克。  
但是“林仁孝”和乐克先生这边几张皮沙发，几杯威士忌，几个乐克先生一派的军火商，半隐在阴影中。  
斯诺克台那边，风情各异的几位美女闲谈，时不时有人向男人那边投去眼波，但年龄都比男人小一半。岳野看着就想起那个经典的笑话：情人和女儿放在一起，看不出哪个是情人哪个是女儿。  
朝廷和后宫泾渭分明。安思拍拍他的背，饱含鼓励，“去玩吧。”把他划进后宫，岳野有些牙痒，转念一想，哪怕这是个知性成熟大姐姐，自己也只算男宠后宫。就接过球杆轻松一拎，带着微笑加入美女之中。  
旁观者只见“林先生”对有点不耐烦的情人无限温柔地轻轻说句话，情人懒散地看看他，大大方方去玩了。

林先生的情人伏在球桌上，衬衫卷起，露出肤色健康的前臂，俯身击球再起身，浅灰色马甲紧贴腰背，衣料下锻炼得发达的腰背肌肉群侧展拉伸，蕴含惊人的力量。  
明亮的灯光给他的五官打上阴影，让他本就轮廓鲜明的脸部线条变得戏剧化的锋利，侵略感十足又漫不经心。看得出女孩子们都挺喜欢他，说着“岳，这杆你替我打”，一支支球杆交了出去，他靠着球桌来者不拒，意味深长地笑着代打，像一只面对着身材纤长的藏羚羊和活泼可爱的小鸟和蔼可亲的豹子。  
安思那边谈事的人朝球桌飞去一眼的频率越来越高，眼神里有厌恶有嫉妒有羡慕，但是确确实实都被他的“情人”吸引。  
这小子，真是天生招苍蝇似的吸引目光。安思不动声色地想，想藏起来，比如第一次见面，他蛰伏在黑暗里，不招揽一点注意；这会儿就是有意张扬夺目了。能藏能放，能暗能明，南美站穷乡僻壤哪里捡来的宝。  
他笑了一声，摇头说，“我不听话的情人又在招揽目光了。”  
他这么一说，更多人的眼神射向“情人”，情人同志背后飕飕的，抱着球杆回身扫了眼安思。  
“林先生”坐在单人皮沙发上，端着一杯加冰威士忌，很优雅地翘起腿，袖口里瘦削的手腕挂在椅边。看着他口中“不听话的情人”，方才透出几分冷峻的眼角眉梢都柔和下来，稍微举了举酒杯，说，“但是我偏偏喜欢他不听话的样子，像一只张牙舞爪的小野猫。”  
他转头向岳野，分明是让岳野读他的唇语。“林仁孝”身边人的目光都猛一下跟吃了苍蝇似的古怪，在想“林先生”模样优雅斯文，看不出口味这么……别致。  
就他这长相，这身材……小野猫。  
故意恶心人吧？岳野又俯身下去，握着一个美女的手，教她打球，提醒自己，保持冷静，却在击球的瞬间眯着眼想，我的演艺生涯正在遭受巨大挑战。

“林先生”与乐克先生聊得很好，他的情人也如鱼得水。后半场一直在教一位神秘的尼罗河美人打球，腰胯轻撞，手臂相贴。临走时岳野要再吻她的手背，她却以唇形制止，烟熏的眼眸里如同下着蒙蒙多情的雨，暗示地撩起一侧卷发。  
岳野大笑，一左一右，行了吻面礼。回到“林仁孝”身边，还在哼着小调。  
安思状似纵容地拍了拍他的背，“艳福不浅？”  
“比您老好那么一点，至少我有佳人作陪。”  
“林仁孝”的情人会两种小语种方言，那美女恰好全会，当然是有心人送来的，岳野就和她聊了大半天风土人情。  
他这么自信，想必没有破绽，还将了别人的军。安思一笑，“来试探的你也谈得这么痛快？”  
“来试探的，更不能让人家失望了。”岳野慢悠悠地说，然后凑近了冲安思一笑。  
他笑的时候总爱盯着人眼睛看，这是个很有攻击性的动作，安思无动于衷。就见岳野笑得更张扬，“我告诉人家，你其实是个特别忧郁脆弱的人，经常半夜噩梦醒来在我怀里哭。”然后大笑一阵，畅快地走了。  
安思又是眼皮一跳，久违地有种按额头的冲动。  
他也发现，他的演艺生涯遭受巨大挑战。

八、谈谈和谈谈

安思轻巧地在沙发上坐下说，“我们要谈谈。”  
岳野盘着腿坐在床上，头发湿着，洗完澡身上没擦干就穿浴袍，露出来的皮肤上都是水，这会儿一脸“愿闻其详”。  
安思一笑，“再这么互相拆台，我们都得穿帮。当然，战火是我先挑起的，我承认。”  
他这么一说，岳野也打量他笑，“哟，您这一承认错误，我都不好意思了。”他眼神几变，又划过一道光，就这么半湿着靠近，依旧是那张轮廓分明很是野性的脸，此时带着算计，“您想选在上面的角色，也不是不能商量。”  
一条手臂连着爪子就这么搭上安思肩膀。矫健高热的身体贴上，他身上的水洇湿安思一尘不染的衬衣。安思本来有洁癖，此时却没爆发，而且态度异常温和。  
“哦？”  
“我以前和一个兄弟执行任务，打过一个赌。”他眯着眼，“时间应该在您出外勤的光辉岁月，香港站有位前辈，从伦敦带了三百多页资料回来。据说MI6至今没弄清楚他是怎么把资料带回去的，那三百多页资料都被裁成纸条，打乱顺序，离开那间房间就会报警。更别说带那堆纸从伦敦到香港。”  
安思笑而不语，岳野盯着他，“我的猜想是他根本没带走那堆纸，而是想办法带走了信息。我那个兄弟认为不可能，MI6为那堆纸煞费苦心，那种纸的材质根本无法拍照，什么都做不了，只能带走原件。您说，哪种合理？”  
安思把他搭在自己背上的爪子拎下来，微微一笑，“慢慢猜吧。”  
岳野赤脚站着看他，脸色变来变去，“那上下问题？”  
“一人一次，鉴于尊老爱幼是中华传统美德，我比你老，你又不幼，所以你做好准备，下次我先来。”  
岳野抱起手臂，嗤了一声，却也没反对。

次日，安思和这些军火贩子聚会，谈TTXL的问题。  
安思坐在其中，觉得一群人红酒雪茄，了无新意，人人想咬无主的TTXL一口，不由得嘲讽一笑。  
场内正在僵持，这一声轻笑就格外明显。所有人的目光都聚在“林仁孝”身上。  
“林先生有何高见？”  
语气还是礼貌的，林仁孝是TTXL的智囊，无论谁拿到TTXL都要借助他的头脑。  
这个黑西装的男人还是闲闲倚在沙发里，手上的细雪茄灰了小半截。其他人抽的都是粗大的雪茄，只有他选择女士烟般的细长款，手指修长，抽起来竟很优雅。  
“中国有句谚语，‘一只明智的鸟会选择它的树’。现在看来，在座没有一位是合适的树木，TTXL还是留在我手上好了。——当惯幕后人物，走到台前也不错。”  
这句话的效果就相当于军师孔明他要篡位。一个冷冷的声音问，“你凭什么掌握TTXL，你连自己的命都保不住。”话才说完，几支枪口对准“林仁孝”。  
他仍坐着不动，眉尾微挑，唇角也微挑，伸出手来点了点太阳穴，“就凭这里。只要我流一滴血，你的一些资料就会出现在一些盯了你十几年的执法部门长官桌上。我是不怕，不要说FBI，哪怕我进了匡提科，我也敢保证，我的生活质量比你好至少十倍。”  
对方气得面目铁青，有了第一个开炮的，第二个开炮的也出现，是一个西班牙裔年轻人，当然语气客气许多。  
“林先生的才智当然没有人质疑，但是您的‘健康状况’让我们很担忧。”  
林仁孝患过胃癌，切除部分胃，现在又疑似复发，不是个秘密。  
“林仁孝”又笑起来，这回笑得胸口起伏，眼角细细的笑纹出现，顾盼之间竟动人心魄。他吸了一口雪茄，烟雾从双唇散出，提问的年轻人脸上一热，移开视线。  
“Señor Fernández，”他用西班牙语轻柔地说了一声费尔南德斯先生，“不要比我的情人还关注我的健康状况。现在你们自己的地盘都乱着，谁都吃不下TTXL，所以我把它拿走，你们该谢谢我。我活不了几年是好事，我死了你们才有机会抢，难不成你们想要一个身体健康的人长长久久地主持TTXL？”  
乐克老头叼着雪茄大笑着站起来，和“林仁孝”握手拍肩，表达了他的态度，其余众人也只好和这位“林先生”握手。  
正在此时，副手匆匆入内，在乐克老头耳边说了什么。老乐克的表情立即阴冷下来，转瞬又变得轻松，他望向“林仁孝”与费尔南德斯，“很遗憾通知你们，两位先生，你们的情人闹出了一点小乱子。”

九、加戏

和岳野打斯诺克的尼罗河美人，尼尔，就是费尔南德斯的情人。  
当他们一起来到酒厅后的休息室，室内光线昏暗，安思停下脚步，牛津鞋尖碰到一团烟粉色蕾丝的内衣。  
年轻的费尔南德斯先生早已一脸青红。

怒火在费尔南德斯心中冲撞，他的情人，他的尼尔，他看着头发散乱背对众人的纤细身影，几乎忍不住粗喘。  
她的内衣就跌落地上，裙子被撕裂，他多希望这是一场强奸，但没有一个强奸犯脸上会印着受害者的红唇印。  
他刚从内裤里掏出东西，还没插入，就被冲进来的人败坏了兴致。  
几个老乐克的打手拿着枪对着他，那个人依然懒懒地坐在桌边，赤裸精悍的上身，胸肌上也有几个绵延向下的模糊口红印，没有蔓延到下腹，但裤链是敞开的，阴影里可以看见阴茎的轮廓，他完全没想遮掩，不介意多少人看见，炫耀男性最原始的优势。  
像一只猛兽把自己精液的味道涂得哪里都是。他甚至好整以暇地看着众人，对“林仁孝”下流地挺了挺腰。  
费尔南德斯顺着那令人厌恶又出奇吸引人的视线看向“林仁孝”，却吓了一跳，林先生仍是唇带微笑，一向有些冷清的眼睛却燃烧着两团火，费尔南德斯忽然像被灼伤。  
“林仁孝”拨开持枪的人，平静道，“乐克先生，这么大阵仗。”  
老乐克开怀大笑，“原本设套抓间谍，没想到……”抓住一对欲火焚身的野鸳鸯。他神色一厉，“先生们，你们的情人你们自己处理。但我认为背叛者已经没有活下去的意义。”  
“林仁孝”不答，轻轻整理袖口，只听一个声音冷笑，“连自己的情人都管不住，我们怎么相信你管得住TTXL！”  
就在下一秒，只听一声惨叫，一个打手的手腕被他捏住，枪只落下，速度快得看不清，枪已经握在他手中，打开保险，看也不看，抬手就是一枪。  
费尔南德斯站在他身边，心中震惊，喉咙都哽住。射击的准度暂且不论，那只枪的后座力惊人，他用枪十年都不能保证可以单手开枪，那么瘦削的一只手怎么能有如此大的力量！  
子弹擦着挑衅者耳朵飞过，巨大的声响撕裂耳膜，那个人痛苦得满地打滚。  
场内都被突如其来的一幕震得鸦雀无声。  
“林仁孝”对老乐克微微欠身，“实在见笑，我有许多缺点，其中一点就是太宠爱情人。他如果死了，我会心痛。所以我死了以后他的下场我不管，死人是不会心痛的。但是只要我活着一天，他就有一天好日子过。”他不笑不怒地看了看所有人，缓缓说，“否则谁叫我心痛，我就要叫谁生不如死了。”  
乐克脸上阴晴不定，蓝眼珠里都是愠怒，下一刻却骤然大笑，“好，非常好。先生们，你们的人我还给你们。老乐克已经老了，该去休息了。”说完一挥手，带着人离开。

那个偷腥的情人贪婪地望着“林仁孝”，走到他面前，裸露的肌肉随动作起伏，他居然在“林仁孝”面前不远屈膝，四肢并用地爬到他面前。  
费尔南德斯不发一言站在阴影里旁观，就看见那个被称为“岳”的男人抬起脸，咧嘴露出森森的牙齿，仿佛在用眼神舔着“林先生”的脸，手摸到西裤里的脚踝，然后一点点向上，撑起身体跪着看他。  
他的眼睛里都是性欲，全身蒸腾情欲的热气，灯光下明显的腹肌一起一伏。明明应该是他更吸引人，费尔南德斯的全部注意力却被那个站着，脸上表情看不清的男人吸引。  
跪着的人手还在向上摸，刻意缓慢煽情，按住“林先生”的裆部，他的脸要贴上去，舌头像豹子一样伸出来。费尔南德斯盯着“林仁孝”，一股热流从下腹涌起。  
偷腥的情人低哑的说了句什么，声音里恬不知耻都是笑意和诱惑。“林仁孝”居高临下，一脚踹开他。他笑着爬起来，重新回到跪立的位置，又顺着“林仁孝”的脚踝向上爬。  
“林仁孝”取出手帕，隔着手帕握住枪，手指修长干净，费尔南德斯猜测他有洁癖，应该厌恶情人碰过别的女人，变得肮脏。  
他隔着手帕握枪，那只枪没上保险，贴上情人额头，随时都有可能走火。然后枪口沿着鼻梁下滑，勾勒五官轮廓，费尔南德斯花了三秒钟才意识到他们在做什么，枪代表什么。  
那分明是口交的姿势。  
他的情人淫秽也难得驯服地用鼻梁蹭了枪管，然后仰头用嘴唇吻上枪。  
“林仁孝”的眼神一点点变暗，他扯开手帕，垫着手托起情人的下巴，冷峻地看着他，情人满不在乎地与他对视，舔了舔嘴唇。  
刹那间，他的头被一道重力撞了出去，整个人再次趴伏在地，侧脸流下血，却是“林仁孝”用枪柄抽在在他颧骨上。  
这回轮到“林仁孝”淡淡说句什么，声音温和柔软，但他的情人脸上没有消失过的恣意的笑消失了。趴着的人僵住，昂贵的牛津鞋从他面前绕开，他摇晃着爬起来，才跟在林仁孝身后走去。

十、枪

两人一前一后进房，房间十分奢靡，巨大的圆形按摩浴缸就放在阳台落地窗旁。  
窗外此时有探子探听，岳野拖着脚步跟进门，安思已经在给浴缸放水。他一指浴缸，岳野便走进去，任水流沾湿裤脚。  
安思把他一把按下去，他装出被呛的痛苦，在挣扎得水花四溢间低语，“八点方向，一百米，两个。你说是不是费尔南德斯的人？”  
安思不回答这问题，反而微微一笑，“替佳人打掩护？”  
岳野伸手解安思西服的纽扣，解不下来索性扯崩，里面的白衬衣被水打湿，贴合胸膛，他吻上去，“佳人是‘游泳池’的人，这次那边下了血本。”“游泳池”是法国DGSE的代称，乐克用来试岳野是否会说那两种语言的工具竟然是个法国特工，岳野嗤笑，“她差点被乐克老头钓出来，我欠那边一个人情，只好给她找个替死鬼，然后帮她保命。”  
不老实的情人还能保住半口气，被钓出来的间谍比死还惨。  
安思任他粗暴吻着，眼里带着笑意，“你加戏了。”  
“你也加戏了。”岳野眯眼看他，“管好TTXL是怎么回事？我们接受的指令是破坏这帮人的合作顺便窃取资料吧。”  
“一时没克制住。”安思轻描淡写。  
四目相交，像是荒原上两匹狼辨认出同类。  
走廊上传出细微动静，他们同时听见有人接近的脚步声。  
“观众真多。”岳野啧一声。  
“准确的说这两个是听众。”安思在他耳边一吻，顺手放走浴缸里的水，“所以记得叫得惨一点，要像被枪操了。“

在他们在客房住的第一晚过后，客房就有了很大变化。窃听装置和摄像头都被移走，多了许多润滑剂安全套和情趣用品。  
窗外的观众透过望远镜看见“林仁孝”给枪管套了个保险套，他的情人背对视线，在浴缸里肉眼可见的全身僵硬。  
“林仁孝”握枪的手进入情人双腿间，有浴缸遮掩看不到具体动作，但发生了什么是个男人都能猜想到。  
与此同时，压抑痛苦的喉音断断续续响起。

浴缸里的水已经放空，安全套上的润滑剂糊得岳野腿间都是，枪管碰着他的囊袋和会阴，慢条斯理移动。  
“再玩下去我要硬了。”岳野的眼神明明是兴奋。  
安思温柔地在他颧骨的伤口上吻了一下，被体温烘热的枪口抵着他大腿，“硬了我负责。”  
那双亮得像藏着刀的眼睛瞳孔在这一句话的瞬间放大，心脏将更多血压到四肢。  
不只是做戏，他们互相吸引，安思把这种吸引挑明。  
岳野骂了一句，抄起那支枪，朝门外连开三枪，“滚！”  
野兽发出嗜血的咆哮，伴随一声“林先生”的轻笑，手臂被子弹擦伤的人屁滚尿流地滚了。  
岳野把那把枪甩开，一把扯住安思衬衣湿透的前襟，咬肌绷紧，颧骨上的伤口还在渗出淡粉色的血，要吞噬安思一样咬上他的嘴唇。

野兽被主人管教，主人不必担心被咬断咽喉，因为野兽已经被驯服，只会在“管教”结束后朝他人泄愤。  
监视者们得出结论，“林先生”和他的情人纠缠回到卧室，那里窗帘一直闭起，再观察不到什么。  
岳野不必再装踉跄站不稳，将安思推倒在床上，衬衣纽扣被解开，之后是皮带和长裤，他扒着安思的衣服，安思的手一直按在他腰后。身体紧贴，岳野下身已经硬了，他握住安思贴在一起，这回是真正磨枪。  
他们如果要做，做戏的上下都要争个半天，真正插入会为谁来第一次闹个天翻地覆。何况正经来说，这算是上班时间，上班时间和同事发生插入性关系，说出去未免太不敬业。  
岳野看着安思的手，那只手接替了他的动作，修长，稳定，除了握笔的茧和接触键盘的指腹薄茧，再没有其他粗糙之处。  
他常用的明面身份是个杀手，从手看得出擅长军械太正常。但安思的身份显然不能从手上透露这些。  
岳野扬起颈，沙哑地问，“磨平还是药水？”  
安思用拇指搓他渗出前液的顶端，岳野背脊一阵抽动颤抖，手上动作也加重。安思眉梢挑起，略微忍耐的样子，控制呼吸，“两种都有。”  
他们差不多同时射出来。岳野闭着眼，只觉得安思的手按上他胸口，从心脏下划，睁眼才看见，方才沾湿全身并没洗掉胸前防水的口红印，安思手指蘸取红色，抹在自己颈上，带着极淡的笑意，“咬我。”  
岳野懒懒地一口咬下去，颈侧男士香水的味道混合一点口红香，他用牙齿厮磨，安思又拍拍他提醒，“背后。”  
“我指甲不长。”他皱眉。  
“用力总会留印子。”岳野就抱着他，在他背后抓了几下。

十一、合作

安思皮肤平整白皙，随手一抓就是几道红痕浮现。  
岳野仔细察看，他上身竟没有一点伤痕，“您是全身都做过疤痕修复还是根本没受过伤？”  
安思竖起手指碰了碰嘴唇，“机密。”  
岳野舔唇，眼里燃起暗暗的光，“说到机密，乐克老头好像藏了个什么。‘游泳池’为那玩意来的。他们业务水平不怎么样，消息倒是灵通。”  
野兽露出獠牙，安思一笑，抚着他颈侧，“反正乐克已经开始忌惮‘林仁孝’——”  
“我们不如抢了东西，然后把他——”岳野随手划个割喉的手势，见安思没有异议，“真狠啊。”  
安思收回测他颈部脉搏的手，“先兴奋的是你。”  
“我们需要一个盟友。”岳野企图很明显地打量他，“可怜小费神魂颠倒，要不您再去发挥发挥魅力？”  
真像个皮条客。安思似笑非笑看着他，起身换衣。岳野靠在床上提议，“白的，你穿白衬衣好看。外套别穿了，晚上又不冷。”  
最后说，“等等。”从床上撑起身体，把安思的衣扣多解开一粒，欣赏这样一来半遮半掩的牙印，补上一句，“发挥魅力就行了，别真牺牲色相。我党不搞乌鸦燕子那套。”  
安思不由得一笑，“这是担心还是嫉妒？”  
岳野不避不闪，饶有兴趣地盯着他，“你希望我嫉妒？”  
明明动了心，谁都不愿承认有多动心。两人相视而笑，暂时搁置争端，有什么等任务结束再谈。  
安思走向房门，岳野顶着一张颧骨上开始红肿的脸，在他背后挥手，“玩得愉快啊。”

费尔南德斯在夜风中抽烟。  
他心乱如麻，听到轻轻的脚步声，猛一回头，就后退半步。  
“林先生……”  
“林仁孝”不以为意，“烟，可以给我一支吗？”  
他没有穿外套，穿着一件衬衣，剪裁精良的长裤腰间没有皮带环，而是复古的，可以略微调整松紧的腰扣。他穿得十分闲适，显然是睡前的打扮。脚下也不是牛津鞋，而是一双软底黑色天鹅绒面的室内鞋。  
费尔南德斯怔怔给出一支烟，他用手指夹住，两人没有任何接触，费尔南德斯却像被烫到。他看见“林先生”微微挑眉，那双眼睛……像隔着玻璃望见的夜色，可以把他吸进去。  
他见过一些亚洲人，日本人，越南人，泰国人，缅甸人，甚至是潮汕帮，但没见过“林仁孝”这样的亚洲人。仿佛来自一个更遥远的东方，像珍稀而血腥的象牙，又像圣母教堂外日暮的玫瑰。  
“费尔南德斯先生？”一句低柔的西班牙语把他惊醒。  
他才慌张发现自己还没有给他打火机，勉强保持镇定把打火机递过去，这回不小心触碰到对方手指。他猛地抬眼，正好看见“林先生”颈边深红的牙印，心里如遭重击，浮起一股憎恶。  
“林仁孝”点燃烟，深深吸了一口，不常吸烟但动作纯熟。  
费尔南德斯说，“吸烟对您的身体状况并没有益处。”  
“林仁孝”把玩着银质打火机，没有接吸烟和癌症的话题，而是淡淡一笑，说，“我的情人……”  
他短暂停顿，神情在烟雾后看不清。费尔南德斯想起手下的汇报，那些声音，他们做了什么，面红耳赤。他不是没有过女人，甚至不是没有过男人的纯情少男，但一想到做那些事的人是“林仁孝”，他就抑制不住胸中那种撕挠的痛和痒。  
这个看上去清淡冷静的人，竟隐藏着暴戾的占有欲，那是深海之下的烈火。  
“我的情人喜欢女人，他身边也从不缺漂亮的女人，有时甚至不缺漂亮的男人。”  
“林仁孝”一笑，“这一点让我非常苦恼，他就是那么养不熟。但他践踏了你的所有物，是我管教不严的责任，我应当向你道歉。”  
“您不必……”  
“林仁孝”走近，打断了他的话。费尔南德斯第一次离他这么近，嗅得到他身上浅淡男香的味道。  
在归还打火机时，费尔南德斯听到他说，“有一句老话，说的是在女人上暂时失意的男人，在赌场上会有好运气。作为补偿，也作为对你的父亲，老费尔南德斯先生的敬意，如果你愿意，我们可以一起赌一把。老乐克已经太老了，不适合再做庄，不是吗？”  
费尔南德斯眼睛睁大，愕然望着他，但心跳确实加快，他清楚地意识到自己的野心和贪婪，以及……取悦父亲的渴望，忍不住捏紧拳头，任他从容走开。

那天晚上，费尔南德斯梦到那只手，开枪的，转动自己的银打火机的，一身冷汗地从床上坐起。  
他不知道的是，回到套房后，“林仁孝”至少洗了三次手。  
岳野听着水声，靠到洗手池边，看他白皙修长的手在水流下，被洗手液细致地洗了一次又一次，终于按住他的手，顺手关上水。  
“你都用掉半瓶洗手液了。”又用手肘捅安思，“洁癖那么严重？”  
安思摇头一笑，“习惯罢了。”  
岳野看着他，抓住他的手，认真地笑着吻过他的手指。

十二、行动的计划

他的脸轮廓鲜明，唇线也分明，不是安思一样的薄唇。  
手指水淋淋地触在他温热的唇上，那双黑亮得带野性的眼里是一片坦然。安思竟没有收回手，从他的嘴唇碰到他的下巴，再抚了抚颧骨上的伤口，指腹很轻，“疼吗？”  
岳野学他的话，“习惯了。”  
他甚至懒懒地凑到镜前照了照，“男人的勋章，酷啊。可惜留不下来。”  
回去以后多半要做手术弄掉这块疤，一个特工脸上带疤太显眼。安思看向他的伤，又推起他下巴仔细看了看，“我帮你记着。”

费尔南德斯禁不住诱惑，跳上这艘船，提供武器给他们做掉乐克。  
岳野看着床上那堆零件，忍不住吹声口哨，扑过去组装，“魅力真大，好东西呀。”  
安思坐在椅子上喝茶，没有中国茶，他端着一只骨瓷杯子喝大吉岭，“听口气你巴不得靠我再换几支枪。”  
岳野把枪组好，一瞬间对着枪笑得有些残酷，嘴里却说，“不换不换，给我aw50都不换。”

他和安思拟计划，乐克的宝贝是一定要顺手牵羊的。多亏法国特工，岳野一早留意尼罗河美人，跟踪她落实了那宝贝可能在的点。门口有声纹指纹虹膜三重识别，恶心极了。  
暂定计划是哄乐克带安思去看那宝贝，岳野在门口把他和他带的人全部狙掉。声纹靠录音，指纹和虹膜就只能趁热利用遗体了。  
岳野问，“你怎么让他带你去看他那宝贝？”  
安思一笑，“既然冒充林仁孝，就借一借美利坚军方的名头。”  
岳野想了一下，眯眼说，“玩得够大。”  
各国真正贩卖军火的大头都是国家，私人都是面前的卒子。本来是很不靠谱的事，但是安思既然冒充美籍华裔林仁孝先生，拉美利坚的大旗就仿佛没那么不靠谱。毕竟一个从来深居简出的智囊来到台前争位置，已经有不少人怀疑他拉到够硬的后台。要论硬，谁硬得过美利坚。  
他们都不需要乐克相信这番说辞，只要乐克稍微有些心动，带安思去看就行。  
真实的林仁孝神秘，信用也积累得好，才经得起他们这么挥霍。  
安思放下茶杯，说，“没有观察手，不能试射……”  
在这种条件下狙击已经不止用“不利”来形容。  
岳野站起身，走到他身边，弯腰看着他的眼睛，“信我。”

十三、再见（上）

那次实际行动总结起来就是不幸。  
岳野说可以证明运气守恒定律：他们前期把运气用光了，最后行动就尤其艰难。  
安思云淡风轻地说，我们可都是信仰马克思的无神论者。  
显然马克思他老人家没有保佑安思，除了岳野以外还有狙击手等着狙乐克老头。  
密室里肯定还有密码锁，安思为了他的密码也不能让他死。发现有人狙击，当即把老头一推，自己肩头被冲击一下，坐起来时肩上衬衣已经浸得鲜红一片，这时才感觉到痛。  
乐克那边的人当即朝狙击方向追，副手请来医生。  
狙击枪子弹形成的伤口入口小，但在体内能撕裂子弹大小三十倍的肌肉和组织，带一蓬血肉爆出去。  
医生大致处理了安思的伤，这种枪伤无法缝合，只能努力止血，消毒上药做引流。  
外面已经乱了，乐克的手下叛变，加上其他军火商的人，一通混战。  
医生有镇痛的吗啡，安思婉拒，“现在我可承担不起晕眩。”  
吗啡什么都好，就是用了会晕上一阵子。乐克这边决意撤离，要去拿他那宝贝，“林先生”提出一起，老头也不好拒绝。  
岳野潜伏在观察点，直到安思进入视野，才松了一口气。他方才亲眼目睹安思中枪，但行动没有取消，就必须继续蛰伏。  
他是一流的狙击手，因为狙击出色，这几年在南美站的表面身份都是杀手。安思出现意味着行动不改变，岳野一动不动地守在阴影里，通过瞄准镜盯着密室打开，安思跟进去。  
他有狩猎者的本能，动物中的狩猎者为了猎食，可以隐蔽地观察追踪猎物十几个小时，耗费大量体力，只为给出咬断喉咙的一击。  
他没有观察手，也不能试射。哪怕同一型号，每支狙击枪都有一些细微偏差，拿到从未使用过的狙击枪，狙击手至少要试射一次才能掌握。  
但岳野根本没有试射的机会，必须一击致命。他静静估算风速，大门再度开启，安思走出，做了一个“行动”的战术手势。  
于此同时，岳野扣动扳机。  
狙击手在子弹飞出的一刻就知道是否击中目标。  
不管命中目标与否，第一个动作都是立即转移。  
子弹冲入乐克的心脏，带着一声沉闷的“噗”，炸开一大片血花。  
岳野贴着地面，像一只敏捷的豹子伏地滚下天台。  
安思扶住那个死人，撑开他的眼睑，在瞳孔涣散前进行虹膜验证。  
不多时，背后走廊枪声响起。岳野打扫完乐克的手下，一身硝烟却又轻松地以警戒姿势靠近。

室内另有一个保险柜。  
岳野望向那十位数的密码，对安思比了个“请”的手势。  
安思面色苍白，左手丢给他一个小灯管，岳野就知道他右肩伤得非常严重。  
只是现在一分一秒时间都没有，他无法去看安思的伤势。  
岳野打开小灯，照向密码盘，蓝色的指纹显示出来。安思在乐克手指上沾了什么，可以通过指纹颜色的深浅判断按键顺序。  
他默记可能性最强的密码，再附带记下几种不同排列。第一次尝试就打开密码柜，里面居然是满满的纸质资料。  
“图纸……”安思撑起身体上前。  
岳野翻了几页，面色铁青，“这是——”  
安思又是一个“嘘”的动作。  
他们能看出这些图纸的价值。这些图纸出现在这里绝非偶然。  
这才是他们真正要带回的东西。这才是真正的“任务”。因为要绝对保密，索性连任务执行者也不让知道，反正足够好的特工一定会探明乐克的密室，一定会亲眼看到这些东西，一定会意识到这些东西的价值，一定会不惜一切代价把这些东西带回。  
“什么破坏军火贩子合作，什么搜集国际军火交易情报，”岳野眯眼，“某局嘴里真是半句实话都没有。”  
但现在不是赌气的时候，岳野仔细观察纸质，怎么带走。这种纸哪怕能拍照他们也没时间一张张拍照，直接带走，纸质重体积大，还要穿过不知道几场交火，万一纸燃了，万一散海里了……  
三秒内，岳野脸色越来越差。  
直到一只手拍在他肩上。他默契地用身体给安思支撑，察觉到安思体温偏低，是失血造成。  
安思保存体力，说话都转为低声，“我现在知道为什么想尽办法要我出这个外勤了。”  
他的年龄和级别都不适合再出外勤，会真来也是半带兴趣，看看葫芦里到底卖什么药。  
“你不是想知道MI6的文件怎么失窃的吗？你的猜测是对的，原件根本没被带走，只是被烧成灰通过排气扇消失。——保密系数那么高的房间，居然没装烟雾探测器。”  
岳野看着他，意料之外情理之中。  
“至于怎么带走纸上的信息，”安思修长的手指又点了点自己的太阳穴，动作和语气在受伤下仍维持镇定，“凭这里。”

十三、再见（下）

岳野对表，“你只有三十分钟。”  
接应撤退的飞机三十分钟后来。安思略一颔首，“尽力吧。”  
岳野在脑中部署撤退路径，保障“林仁孝”安全是第一位的：避免缠斗，速战速决，最大限度利用现有武器和环境。  
他从背后抱住安思，拖着他席地而坐，纸张在地面铺洒开。安思配合地靠进他怀里，节省体力，同时让岳野监测他的体温的脉搏。  
没有用吗啡，所以安思一直出冷汗，但体内水分不足，冷汗也只是一层潮湿。  
他控制呼吸频率，岳野为他翻动那些资料。安思时不时停下来，用没有受伤的左手按压眉心。  
记忆已经变成一种机械重复，资料被翻过一半时他暂停下来，闭上眼，分不清大脑里承载信息的地方超载还是承载痛楚的地方超载。  
安思低声说，“阴沟里翻船。我还没受过这种伤。”  
岳野反应过来，他是回答一个许久前的问题。他身上没有伤痕，是做过疤痕修复还是根本没受过重伤。  
岳野避开他的右肩抱着他，让他在自己身上靠得更舒服，动作轻柔，口气不以为然，“年纪大了要服老，这次回去……别再被骗出外勤了。天下是我们年轻人的。”  
他轻笑一声。岳野看见他闭起的眼，眼角鬓边的汗水。然后他睁开眼，“继续。”

文件原件不能留下，不能落到别人手里，他们干脆炸了密室。  
岳野的计时器在倒计时，两分钟，抢占直升机停靠的制高点。解决掉几个打手的局面太混乱，确认全歼后撤退时刻超时四十秒，没有直升机的踪迹。  
岳野心里一冷，和安思对视，两人都明白，这条撤退路径一定出了问题。  
不管出了什么问题，目前他们被丢在离国家九千公里外，没有后援，通讯断绝。  
岳野果断俯身从尸体上搜武器弹药，“Plan A完了，有没有Plan B？”  
安思指向乐克的直升机，打个手势。准备劫机。  
安思的伤状况越来越重，岳野让他隐蔽，他也没有拒绝。  
乐克那些手下乱成一盘散沙，争着往直升机上爬。岳野劫持驾驶员，正要拉安思上机，突然神色一变，抱住安思从直升机上朝下跳，就坡一个翻滚，把安思压在身下，手垫着他后脑。  
就在岳野背后，那架直升机炸成一朵巨大火焰。半片天际赤红，剩下半片黑烟滚滚。  
岳野背后都是擦伤撞伤，手指垫在安思脑下，手上都是方才直升机悬索勒伤的痕迹。  
这种情况下，安思听他爆了句粗，然后冲安思吹口哨，“单兵导弹，果然是国际军火商，排场大。”  
安思竟笑得出来，不管是捧场还是被逗笑。  
他刚才看见乐克的副手扛着单兵导弹出来，死了主人狗都变成疯狗。副手多半知道乐克的死是他们造成，现在对他们恨之入骨，正拉了一群人搜寻他们。  
岳野问，“伤怎样？”  
不能逞强，他们都必须对现状冷静评估，安思说，“裂开了。”  
“Plan B也炸了。”岳野仍是放松的表情，活动身体关节来确定自己没有丧失战斗力，“现在听我的，Plan C。”  
“Plan C？”  
岳野朝他舔唇一笑，“找小费。”

费尔南德斯的直升机被劫，劫匪的枪瞄准他，“搭一程顺风机吧？”  
费尔南德惊慌地看向“林仁孝”，安思控制呼吸，却已经说不出话。  
和费尔南德斯在一起的阿拉伯人正是和岳野有仇的马赞。他一手一把枪，一支对准劫匪，也就是岳野，另一支对准“林仁孝”，阴狠地笑着，“这些事都是你们惹来的，想要我们救你，你们两个人里得死一个！说吧，谁死，罗密欧还是朱丽叶？”  
“罗密欧和朱丽叶还有诀别的时刻，你得让我们说两句话。”岳野靠向安思，安思微微蹙眉，脸上是沉吟的表情。但瞳孔有些扩大，伤势恶化，失血过多，他暂时没有想到岳野要做什么。  
“我和你说过的那个跟我打赌的兄弟，早就死了。但是你不会死，我也会努力不死。”他在安思耳边说，“我的真名是‘宗隐’，记住了？”  
话声未落，一记手刀干脆利落劈晕安思。

同一时间，枪声响起，马赞震惊地发现，死的既不是罗密欧也不是朱丽叶。  
费尔南德斯开枪射向他。  
怎么会？我和他父亲老费尔南德斯谈好合作了呀？  
这个阿拉伯人困惑的尸体像装满石头的麻袋一样倒地。  
费尔南德斯看见岳野放开“林先生”，站起身说，“现在可以谈条件了。”  
他说，“乐克的副手扛了单兵导弹，前一架直升机发生什么我想你看见了。你需要人殿后。”  
费尔南德斯谨慎，“我的直升机有红外干扰。”可以规避导弹。  
岳野嗤笑，“他连导弹都有，会没有火箭炮吗？”他上前一步，“你需要一个人，不要命地帮你解决导弹和火箭炮的操作手。你手下现在没有这样的人，你连直升机都要自己驾驶了。你只能靠我。这就是你替我枪杀马赞的理由。”  
费尔南德斯低下眼，望向“林仁孝”，“你的条件。”  
岳野对了时间，“十六个小时内，把他送去香港。”香港站可是他的老巢了，到了香港他应该平安。哪怕路上出变故，费尔南德斯这小子变卦，岳野也相信他能应付。在哪里都比留在这里好。  
岳野警告，“相信我，不要想留下他，你世界里的每个人都会要他的命。你想要他活着，就照我说的做。”  
费尔南德斯艰涩地说，“我答应你。”  
岳野拿起两条步枪，转身就走。  
费尔南德斯理解他的选择，只有他能够断后，他留下，直升机不会被击毁，“林仁孝”才能得到生机。  
在他彻底远去之前，费尔南德斯忍不住说，“愿主……保佑你，愿圣母玛利亚为你祈祷。”  
“好吧。”那个硝烟滚滚居高临下的男人回头，却不是看他，而是无限眷恋也无限温柔地看了短暂昏迷的人一眼，笑了笑说，“愿你的主保佑异教徒，愿圣母玛利亚为我祈祷。”

十四、死亡

十几分钟后，安思醒来。直升机在海上。  
西班牙最不缺的就是海，大西洋，地中海，直布罗陀海峡。  
他身体虚弱，但神情极为平静。  
费尔南德斯察觉他醒来，被他过分平静的样子吓到，低声说，“他——至少直升机升高的时候，我看见他还活着。”  
安思点头，看着窗外没有说话。  
费尔南德斯以为他是没有力气说话，小声说，“我以为您会要求立即调头回去救他。”  
他身后一片沉寂，在他相信不会得到回答时，听见安思异常缓慢柔和的回复。  
“我平安离开，是他的愿望。”  
剩下半句他在心中说，仿佛能以此压抑痛苦。  
——更是我们的责任。

十四个小时后，安思出现在香港文华东方酒店前台。肤色略显苍白，但依旧斯文儒雅，用英国护照，说一口很值钱的英语，  
入住某套房。  
文华东方的一位清洁人员看着他的背影，在走廊里悄悄发出一条讯息。  
十分钟后，一位优雅干练，戴眼镜的小姐走上套房，安思为她开门。  
她笑着用粤语说，“安生，好久未见。何处出差返回？”  
安思一笑，“西欧。”  
她愣住，“不会是西班牙……”  
安思不语，只看着她。  
她强笑，“那边呢，很多人去海岛，我是不中意。海上风高浪急，我常年在那边的友人最近出海都说信号不行。”  
香港站已知西欧站出现变故，可能有几条线都失去联系。

次日何小姐亲自来送安思去机场。  
一路无话，昨夜她回去打探联络，查西班牙的消息，越查越是心惊。  
为什么会是安思做这个任务，为什么恰好在任务期内西欧站大乱，几条线上的人员下落不明，不知是身份暴露还是叛变。  
乍一看上去就像……先让安思上房再抽梯放火。像是有人做了一个圈套，要……他的命。  
如果有人要他死，那个人或者那些人会在内部而不在外部。做到安思这样的情报人员，被外人弄死的几率远远小于被自己人弄死的几率。  
车到机场，何小姐不由得说，“安生，千万保重。”  
她当年进香港站，是安思亲手挑选的。  
听不见后座回复，何小姐大惊之下查看，安思脸靠着靠背，眼睛闭合，竟坐着昏了过去，身体滚烫，发起高烧。手边几份她今晨带来的西班牙语报纸，正展到某一份边角上的一条新闻：  
西班牙军方承认进行武器试射，某个小岛昨天被夷为平地。

十五、开战

安思眼前是一些细节和画面。  
大部分关于岳野——应该说宗隐，即使他还不确定是哪两个字。  
最初斜靠在阴影里的人，肌肉矫健的身躯和罗马柱靠成一个长三角。宗隐给人一种懒散的错觉，他总是尽可能找支点，尽可能少用力，随时随地保持野兽觅食前的蛰伏。  
一旦爆发起来，没有任何无用动作，每一个动作都目的明确。每一次纵跃，每一次射击，每一次伏地。他近乎赞赏和纵容地欣赏记忆里的画面，烟尘满目，炸声隆隆，但他看得那么清晰。

有人轻轻摇晃他，安思睁开眼。  
在这一瞬间，方才忘记的现实都随光涌入。  
岛上已没有其他交通工具，在他离开近一小时后被夷为平地。  
何小姐焦急，“安生，你体温很高！”正要再说，安思说，“给我抗生素。”  
枪伤感染细菌，发热是难免的。何小姐随身携带应急医药，此时给他，安思对照说明吃下最大安全剂量，然后说，“去深圳。”  
安思原定回上海，此时却要去深圳。  
无论去上海还是深圳，都会有上面的人和他谈话，或者说进行审查。  
回上海还是在自己的地盘被审查，去深圳……就是到别人的地盘接受审查。何小姐都知道，他和广东那一系的人从来不睦。  
但她曾跟着安思做事，深知安思的决定无可更改，就略一点头，“稍等，换一辆车，我送你过去。”  
何小姐亲自充当司机，开车送他入关。  
深圳果然有人来接，十分礼貌地送，或者说押送他到广州，住进军区总医院。  
医生为他检查伤口，枪伤里损坏的组织早就被取出，但是伤口化脓。只能抽出脓水，再消毒上药，挂上点滴。  
等到点滴全部打完，病房里才来了两位访客。  
访客一男一女，女性差一点到三十，男性三十出头，穿着便服。  
上面派人审查很喜欢派这个岁数的年轻人。要是派级别比安思高的，那年纪多半比安思大，干这一行时间也长。审查者和审查对象彼此之间耳闻过不少事迹，有先入为主的印象，反而不够客观。  
年轻人级别低，好就好在年轻气盛，没有敬畏之心。反正问题是早就拟定好的，他们照本宣科就够了。  
护士为安思将床和枕头调起，安思一笑，“谢谢。”  
一男一女在他病床旁的椅子里坐下，女性走怀柔攻势，“您身体还没有恢复，照理说我们不该来打扰……”  
“这不是刚好？”安思截断她，“趁我体温还没降，盘问出的结果更可信。否则你们何必今天赶来？不过还是晚了半步，下次记得，在换药时逼问效果更好。”  
安思语气平淡，语速也不快，那位小姐被逼得喉头一哽，却没失态，反而说，“谢谢您的指点，我下次一定记得。”  
年轻男子谨慎说，“您还需要什么吗？如果没有，我们的提问就要开始了。”  
“给我一杯水。”  
年轻男子仔细观察这个穿病人服的男人，试图找到他的弱点。  
“喝水是缓解紧张的常见方式，您在紧张吗？”  
“是啊。”安思嘲讽地看了他一眼，“失血高烧后不补充水分，我担心肾衰竭。”

那一份问题巨细靡遗，在细节上互相引用，一个细节不符，就有一串问题的答案被怀疑。  
审查结束，窗外是一片凌晨夜幕。安思的探访时间照理说仅有半小时，但这两位客人留在这里，从头到尾没有护士进来打扰。  
那位说话说的少的小姐看向安思的水杯，安思恰端起杯喝完最后一口水。  
她心里一惊，要是观察不错，这个人喝水的频率是固定的。  
——也就是说他一开始就准确估计到审问会持续多久。明明是被审查者，却对整个过程尽在掌握。  
她的男性同事还在问最后一个问题，“您带回了资料？”  
“资料在整理过后将会以我的途径上呈。”  
青年男子点头，他根本不知道“资料”是什么，也无权知道。  
他关上录音设备，“我们没有没有其他问题了。”  
“那么回答我的问题。”  
他的声音在安静的病房里响起，那位小姐背后发凉，仿佛听到利器滑出鞘的声音。  
安思看向她，方才的谈话一直由男子主导，她更多是在一侧观察。但安思越过她的同事，知道她才是两人中级别更高的。  
“你们不知道答案，就替我转问你们的上司。一级一级问上去。看能不能告诉我，”他甚至笑了一下，笑纹浮现，颇为动人，那位小姐却感觉有一双无形的手扼在自己咽喉上。听这个体温不降，面色苍白却带潮红的男人轻轻问，“谁——要——杀——我？”

这一份录音同时传到梁局耳中。  
上海某局总部，局长梁元扯下监听耳机。  
宁凝汇报，“广州那边很震惊，安总居然……那么直白地提出质疑。”  
梁元揉了揉眼睛，“他什么时候回上海？”  
宁凝沉吟，“广州军区总医院不建议他现在出院或者转院，但是那一位，您也知道，他想回来，医院的建议哪里拦得住，只看他什么时候决定回来。还有一件事，”她看了看上司，“上海站在查南美站宗隐的履历，这个人已经判定失踪。您看履历我们是不是给他？”  
梁元一叹，“人都死了，给就给了。把没出保密期的记录删掉，其他的整理好，等姓安的上门要吧。”  
宁凝讶然，“上门？”  
梁元苦笑，“还没听出来呢？‘谁要杀我’，这哪是提出质疑呀，这是开战。咱们局首当其冲，难以幸免了。”

十六、某局（上）

两天后，安思的体温稳定，整理好的资料上呈。会有一组专家对那些资料进行分析研究。  
安思和宗隐的任务已完成，即使他们中有一个人没能回来。  
小章汇报消息，“南美站站长亲手写了失踪报告交上去。”他也不知道为什么老板突然关心起南美站。  
动作那么快，怕是连悼词都拟好了。安思一哂，过了四分之一秒才意识到这念头刻薄。哪个站的当家人死了手下会好过？他居然在这嫌南美站长不够痛心。  
他放任自己想了几秒钟宗隐的葬礼，能葬什么，一套制服？他穿过制服吗？  
他甚至不知道自己的真实名姓。有外人的时候叫“仁孝”，独处只需要分“你”“我”。

两天后，上海一座建筑。宁凝带着若干下属在门口等候。  
某局只收到上海站发来的一个时刻，双方都在上海，大摩擦没有，小龃龉不断。手下有时两边跑跑，公文偶尔夹枪带棒，基本属于井水不犯河水，大老板不走动。  
今天这个不走动的惯例即将被打破。  
宁处长第三次不着痕迹地看表，脚踩高跟，面带微笑。身边两个下属坐立不安，时间已经到了还没看见上海站的人，他们甚至很无厘头地想：不会堵车吧？  
其中一个下属的耳机传来对话，他呆滞地转向宁凝，“头儿，上海站……要征用我们楼顶停机坪……”  
抬头的上海市民今天又看见一架直升机。和一般的观光直升机不同，这架飞得比较高，没有带来被频繁投诉的噪音。  
宁凝深吸一口气，把高跟鞋摘了，大步向电梯冲去，身后跟着反应过来匆匆忙忙的一队人。  
原本宽敞的电梯挤得像沙丁鱼罐头，到了楼层宁凝把高跟鞋一穿，输人不输阵地率先走出去，其他人出电梯前也自我整理一番。  
顶楼妖风阵阵，噪音嘈杂，一架直升机在空中盘旋。  
属下抬头看看，认出那架机的型号，情不自禁来了句，“乖乖隆地咚，这也行？”  
宁凝面无表情，“在北京这么搞当然不行，上海，呵呵。”  
劲风吹得某局列行迎接的人发型凌乱，直升机落定，跳下一个穿美军蓝夹克戴耳机和通讯器的年轻人，上前完全拉开舱门，然后利落立正。  
安思从机上缓缓走下，身后跟着秘书以及另外两个人。

宁凝上前迎接，“安总。”  
安思颔首，直接越过她走向电梯，“梁元呢？”问的是自己的秘书。  
小章笑嘻嘻捧着手机，“梁局长这几天马不停蹄告状，说您仗着是受害者，四处行凶。现在不知道在哪个领导办公室哭着喊着申诉您呢。”  
宁凝深呼吸，深呼吸。上海站的人知道他们老板要落局里面子，嘴自然够损。  
安思居然还风度翩翩一颔首，直直朝局长办公室去。  
他们局这建筑很是利用了视觉错觉，里面比外面看着大，安思就跟看过建筑图纸似的走到梁元办公室外，宁凝踩着高跟几步紧赶，在门口朝他欠身，“安总，我们梁局不在。”  
小章开门，门里果然空无一人。  
安思走进办公室，坐下，双腿交叠。宁凝镇定介绍，“梁局说，您要的履历在桌上，与此次任务相关的文件资料也在桌上。如果您实在要查，他的工作电话在右边抽屉第二格。保险柜里的文件，蓝色的您要是查了，后果您自己负责；红色的您要是查，就要我为捍卫国家机密和您拼命。”  
安思伸出手，“他的私人电话。”  
宁凝叹口气，这台电话，她们梁局原话是很牙疼地“你尽量保一保吧……保不住就让他查”。她蹲下从裤脚里摸出那台电话，递出去，安思不接，那电话转给小章。

安思坐在某局局长办公室里，小章和另外一个年轻人查公私通讯，恢复删除消息，登入邮箱。  
安思的手在桌上一下一下的敲，声音不大，宁凝听得头皮发麻。  
他带来的另外一个年轻人在外面查别人的电脑，脾气很好地从某局技术员手里拿那台怪模怪样的笔记本电脑，“侬不好逼我硬来的，给我好不啦？”  
技术员快哭了。  
对方还很斯文地接着商量，“密钥一起给我好不啦？你不给我我也黑得进去的，但是你给我比较方便。”  
某局还没见过这种场面，属下震惊哭诉，“宁处，我们被抄家啦？传出去我们局不要面子的啦？”  
宁凝看眼局长办公室里八风吹不动坐着的那位，再看看走廊里鬼哭狼嚎，就是一阵头疼，把人扶起来哄了哄，“不至于，也就算是……某种程度上的‘通力合作’吧。”

十六、某局（下）

办公室里响起一阵铃声，小章一愣，是梁局那私人手机上的加密线路。加密加得太密，他刚才竟没查出来。  
那手机现在响，在场的人都猜到电话是给谁的。宁凝对他的洁癖略有耳闻，找出个全新耳机递出，安思戴上，对小章挥手，小章了然地退出办公室，关上门。  
宁凝得留在这里，上海站站长进了她们局长办公室，要是没证人全程目击，以后说起平白留个错漏。  
宁处长很有眼力见地离得远，安思戴上耳机，信号渐渐变好，传出一个久病病人有气无力的声音。  
“……办公室都让给你了，安老板，这么大的戏台，还不够你发挥？非要欺负我的人呀？”  
安思坐着按了按眉心，这才开口，“觉悟不行，梁局长。什么你的我的，都是组织的。”  
完全是搞思想工作的态度，梁元扯风箱似的“呵呵”笑，“你究竟想干什么？”  
“你不是知道吗。”  
梁元装作苦恼，“我知道你想借着这事闹一闹，可我不知道你为什么闹。这件事之前，你都要到北欧站去养老了。现在猛一下火气那么足，哪里冒出来的？”

有七八年左右资历的人都大概知道，上海站安总和某局梁局长有点渊源。要是真正有高得恐怖的级别，翻看他们履历，就会发现二十年前这两个人师出同门，同一批受训，一起派驻伦敦站。  
后来他们都有份参与的一个任务出了问题，结果安思还留在这个系统里，梁元被某局挖走，从此半真半假演不和戏码。  
两个系统是上面的左耳和右耳，谁会希望左耳右耳联合起来，自己变成聋子。他们关系越差越好，这样上头才能拍拍这个，训训那个，高高在上。  
安思不说话。  
梁元心情很好地说，“险些没命，你是要闹的。换我我也闹，会闹的孩子有奶吃，闹了你才得好处，你下面的人也才能得好处。”  
“……打的旗号也漂亮，嘿，‘谁要杀我’，坐实了你安思惜命怕死。惜命怕死才好，你要是真险些没命，还不闹，上面指不定嫌你心机深沉，防着你。去别人的地盘受审，也是要闹起来，你要是回上海受审，动静哪有这么大？”  
安思不置可否，“你话未免太多。”  
“心里煎熬，没处吐露，安老板包容则个。”梁元文绉绉念了句白。“这台电话我就想看你查不查，你不查就是纯做戏，你查了，那可就是心里真烧着火。“  
梁元语气转厉，“这次你被人上房抽梯，无非三种可能：第一，这是个阴谋，有人不想你把资料带回来。你心里明白，这些资料涉及一些小规模战役，上面有人想打，也有人不想打，掐得跟乌眼鸡似的。你无非是被人拿来填坑。”  
“……第二，这是个阴谋，上海站你握得太紧，针扎不进水泼不入，别人想动上海站，只能一狠心把你干掉。当然，这要是个阴谋，一二种人绝对是可以合作的。第三，这就TM不是个阴谋，你走背字真的凑巧遇到西欧站叛变了一大半。”  
梁元口气十分困惑，“……我很好奇，这些可能，你我都见惯了。什么让你这么有火，你这火做到哪一步才能息？”  
小章敲门，安思对宁凝点头，宁凝开门让他进来。  
小章对安思摇头耸肩，梁元这里无所获。他并不知道这任务会是个圈套。  
安思平静地说，“和我一起做任务的人没回来。”  
“噢，死了的那个。那小子的履历我看了，背景和你差不多，满门英烈，忠良之后。他父亲也是南美站的，开拓疆土的那一代。死了五年他老婆孩子才知道人死了。这年轻人第一次参与选拔的时候，北京站说，人家爹都捐躯了，儿子应该有个光明的前程，干嘛干我们这种见不得光的行当。建设社会主义也不能尽薅一家羊毛吧，就做主找个由头把这小子刷掉了。”  
安思听他说宗隐的过往，陌生又熟悉。  
梁元又很有趣地“呵呵”笑两声，“结果下一次选拔，这小子又来了。成绩还比上次更好，想刷掉他都没理由。北京站想要他，谁知道人一门心思去南美，就被南美站喜滋滋叼走了。”  
那是零八年，唯一一次安思把挑人的事全部交给副站长。那年看不见的战场硝烟四起，占据他全部精力。于是十年前的他和一个更年轻的宗隐擦肩而过。  
梁元笑得很冷，“老安，干这行都知道会死的。那小子有过机会，他自己选择了死路。我们也早就选择了死路。居然能活到现在才奇怪。”  
安思按了按眉心，“把他找回来，我就停下。”  
梁元嗤笑，“找个屁，人都炸成灰了。”  
然后他听见安思的声音。  
“他是我的人。”  
“……什么？”梁元略感诧异。  
宗隐是安思埋下的棋子？不可能。他们在这个圈套任务前根本没有交集。  
“准确地说，还没有插入式性行为。但是他已经是我的人。”  
梁局长近十年来第一次陷入震惊，大脑停止运转。这TM是个梦吧，别人说我疯十几年，我终于TMD真疯了？他伸手掐自己人中。  
指甲下的小块皮肉痛起来，他嘶一声，听见通讯那头的通知，“我的人，活要见人，死要见尸。哪怕化成灰，也得给我捧回这把灰。”

十七、北京

高速上一架奔驰的奥迪车里，梁元被通讯另一端干脆地切断通话。  
梁局其实是个细眉凤眼，白净斯文的男人，近视又嫌框架镜麻烦，常年戴着隐形。他人中被掐红了，搓搓脸，转连接另一个号码，“姓安的呢？”  
“撤了。”宁凝看了一眼空荡的办公室，嘴唇微动，“我刚才‘不小心’读到唇语，安总要去北京。”  
这件事问题不出在梁元这里，那就是更往上的问题。要查到底，只有入京。  
北京风高浪急，神仙打架，他不置身事外还上赶着去趟这浑水！  
梁元假笑两声，开始扯衣领，“给你记一功。从现在开始，不管你用航空管制还是别的手段，不必汇报，不留记录，姓安的疑似搭乘的任何一架飞机都不许起飞。”  
“……是。”  
通话切断，梁元把那辆改装车的隔音板拉开，踹司机的座椅，“回上海！”  
司机无奈，“局长，你不是写好了剧本，要到南京撒泼打滚哭倒办公楼？”  
“哭个屁！再哭老子明年清明就要给姓安的扫墓了！”梁元熟练扯下鞋，一只意大利皮鞋照着司机后脑砸出去，“回头！”  
司机侧头避过，找紧急停车点掉头，嘴里抱怨，“晓得啦晓得啦，那么大一个局长，好好说话，不要动手嘛。”

梁元脚下带风地回办公室，见宁凝戴着耳机，递给他，耳机里是安思和助手小章的对话。  
梁元往后一靠，眼里笑意盈盈，“你往他身上弄了个监听器？”  
宁凝仍是一派冷静，“您说过，安总往人身上丢这些东西的水平也就比不过您了，行家面前，我哪敢献丑。是他助理的外套里‘不小心’装了一个我‘不小心’拿出来的监听器。”  
这种监听器不仅能监听，还能定位。定位已经朝机场移动，耳机里还传来那个年轻人的声音，“老板，真坐飞机呀？我怎么觉得一点也不吉利啊，想想当年戴老板——天不我与呀——”  
安思说，“安静。”  
小章就嘿嘿一笑闭嘴了。

监听里传来机场播报，宁凝派去机场的人就快抵达。  
小章声音说，“老板，加密线路，接不接？”  
“接进来。”  
梁元亲切地开口，“我说安老板，这是去哪呢？”  
安思竟一笑，“进京上访。”  
“别说兄弟没劝过你，上访可没好结果。”梁元突然口气一变，“你是上访还是上坟啊？你TM二十的时候跟个性冷淡似的，四十了反倒临老入花丛，直接死男人，演起小寡妇上坟了？”  
安思没被激怒，居然还顺势引一句小寡妇上坟的唱词，“那你算什么，‘小姑子嘴骚爱骂人’？”  
“呵！”梁元又肺里呼呼地笑一声，“要为这件事负责的人，都高不可攀呢。光凭你，搞不死人家，除非你站人家仇家的队。安思，你可从来没站过队啊。两手一叉置身事外，跟谁都没来往，上海站才能干干净净。你TM一站队，哪怕把你想斗的人斗垮了，你也被你站的这派拖下水。你想落到我这样，什么高官显贵做过的恶心事我都知道，但是只要人家政治上站对了山头，就其他事都不是问题，我TM还得对着人家笑，笑得像个出来卖的。我反正已经洗不干净了，我做得到，你可比我清高，你行吗？”  
他们都曾是天真热血的青年人，太过傲气，傲气得不愿选择阳光下触手可及的一切，非要到黑暗中背负最沉重的东西。  
然后后来他们见了太多同行人死去，做了太多一开始的他们不愿做的事，争权夺利，游走在黑白之间。只是安思的底线比梁元高一些。  
十五年前那个出问题的任务，出的问题就是梁元不幸被擒获。被某小国扣押一年半，后来通过交换计划回来。但他因为长期拷问遭受肺损伤，并被判定存在心理问题。身体和精神都不允许他再做特工，虽然被妥善安置，公费疗养，但是形同弃子。  
某局在那时候把他挖走，一颗弃子没有退路，可以做一些脏事。再之后，这颗弃子在某局大放光彩，把死棋走活，变成了今天的“梁局”。  
安思说，“你弄错了一点。要顾忌我的前途，还想往上爬，才需要站队，才会弄脏手。如果我根本不要这个前途，就不必站任何人的队。”  
“还有，”安思继续，“下次要惨痛，冲着你的心上人惨痛。少对我来这套。”  
梁元“呵”一声，听安思切断通话。搓了把脸，抬头诧异地看宁凝，“不是吧，你真信了？”他笑容满面，“我不痛苦，手里握着这么多把柄，我开心着呢。”

十分钟后，某局的人在机场找到了小章，但没找到安思。  
小章正对着笔记本电脑码字，那个监听器放在手边，他对监听器说，“梁局，你要找我们老板，那是真不在。刚才能听见他声音，那是因为我把他的线路接进监听器了。等于群聊，聊得愉快吗？”  
梁元含笑瞥了眼宁凝，“你们这些年轻人，厉害呀。”  
小章一边噼里啪啦打字，一边说，“那位‘不小心’小姐，哎，没错，就是你。你道行是比我高，我莫名其妙被你放了个监听器还傻乎乎的，给我们老板发现，要我写一万字深刻检讨，我把他接进线路诓了你们都不能将功折罪。一万字还带查重啊！”  
宁凝面不改色，小章收拾好满腹悲愤，又笑起来，很有上下尊卑地说，“梁局长，我们老板也觉得有戴老板前车之鉴，飞机不怎么吉利。这回高铁走的，他让我带句话，有本事您截停高铁试试？”  
梁元轻飘飘地笑，“我日他大爷。”  
“行啊。”小章欢快地接口，“我们老板料到您会这么说了，他让您自己到八宝山慢慢找吧。”

十八、尘埃落定（上）

四个月后，深秋夜晚上海巷弄里的一家小馄饨店。  
店里小得只能摆三张木头桌子，梁元坐在一张桌子边吸溜鸡汁小馄饨。  
他在馄饨店摇晃的灯光下，看上去有点糙，有点潦倒，眼里几条红血丝，头发懒得打理，衬衣也有一截没系进裤子里。  
他又吃了两个小馄饨，喝了一勺汤。对面坐下一个人来，穿三件套，手臂搭着大衣，颈上一条开司米长围巾。这么一副绝对不该出现在一家脏兮兮小馄饨店的打扮，安思平静坐下，也要了碗馄饨。  
煮馄饨的老板根本没多看他们一眼，直接掩上店门谢客。等馄饨煮好端给安思，就一瘸一拐回去睡觉了。  
梁元幸灾乐祸，“听说你一到北京，就给老头子的人绑走，关了禁闭了？”  
安思拿了只汤匙，“老领导关爱，让我到禁闭室重温往昔峥嵘岁月，然后去封闭学习两个月。”

他悄无声息进京，几方人来试探。正在那觥筹交错，琵琶半掩，什么协议都没达成，就被人当众压走。  
“老领导”是这个系统的创立者，最早一任北京站长。也是安思和梁元当年的老师，安思一直留在这个系统里，能叫一声老领导。梁元改投某局阵营，只能叫一声老头子。  
禁闭室他们年轻的时候都关过，什么都没有，四面墙，每天二十四小时没人跟你说话，呆久了感觉房顶都要掉下来把人压死。  
对安思而言最受不了的是不能洗澡，不能剃须。老领导关了他七天，然后把他提出来审，想对付谁，手上有哪些能用的东西，说完给他半小时，让他把自己打理干净，换上衣服，直接塞到一个封闭学习班，开始为期两个月的学习。  
一队专家对他带回来的图纸资料进行分析，列席的有中科院院士，也有军方的人，安思混迹其中，当然不会有人非要来介绍一句“这就是把资料带回来的情报人员”。  
他根本没有留在那里的必要，都从磁盘里把资料拷出来了，讨论的时候还非要磁盘在场？所以把他塞进这场旷日持久的研究，纯粹是隔绝他和外界的联系。  
安思就接受了两个月科研熏陶，学者们济济一堂，每个人面前一个名牌，无论年纪资历，站起来发言前先介绍一下自己的研究方向。  
安思略一观察各位专家发言时听众聆听的状态，便看出引领意见的是哪两位。难得这两位讲起话来客客气气，老的那位说，“小陈的话给我们很大启发，我也稍微说说。”年轻的那位说，“李老说得很是，我再补充两句。”  
对高精尖科技，安思一开始只能听懂十分一二，闲暇时间找论文补课，等到两个月过去，竟能把讨论内容听个四五成明白，理论知识水平突飞猛进。  
他天生一副智珠在握，淡定自若的样子，每日列席听讲，不说话只是微笑，对研究者的兴趣比对话题浓。许多学者都暗暗猜测他是某部某些项目的负责人之一，甚至有人打听他主管的是哪个方向的研究，还缺不缺人。

梁元斜他一眼，“你就没一点收获？”  
安思看天花板，“最大的收获就是，发现中科院福利不错，都在聊入冬就去海南。我也考虑买套房。”  
梁元翻个白眼，安思一笑，从胸前口袋里抽出一张绿色旧版的贰圆纸币，还给梁元。  
他能这么坐得住，就是因为在封闭的第一个月月尾，有人透过重重封闭，让这张纸币出现。  
这是很多年前梁元的代号，出现只有一个理由：他要找的某个人找到了，还活着。  
梁元接过纸币，哂笑，“这小子命是硬，那岛居然不是西班牙军方炸的，是他引爆了岛上的军械库。那边不能照实说‘我们培养出的军火贩子大本营被人炸了’，只能军方顶锅。我倒真开始欣赏他，抱个救生艇橡皮筏就敢出海，还敢向DGSE搜救机求救。被那边扣着折腾了一个月还能逃，高空跳伞，顺便给人留了个美军留言，受美国大片影响够深的。”  
他摸出手机，手指轻点，安思收到，是一份协和医院病历。  
他从开始看到末尾，软组织损失，开放性骨折，感染，那么多条——没有停下，只在看见“手指肌腱损伤”时想到，狙击一定受影响。那么出色的狙击，不必观察手，不必试射，不必风速仪……一击毙命，也许成为绝响了。  
梁元咬着烟打量他，兴高采烈，“哟，心疼啦？”

十八、尘埃落定（下）

全封闭环境只传得进一张纸币，安思只知道宗隐没有死，但在今晚之前，都不知伤情。  
他做过一些梦，梦见各种各样肢体残缺的宗隐，但梦醒之后能吃能睡，作息规律，两个月下来难得的长了一两斤。  
这时把那份越权得到的病例从手机里删除——反正已经印在脑内——轻轻说，“活着就好。”  
还活着就足够好。  
梁元看着他的神情动作，脸上漾起意味深长的笑，“真是个打不死的小强，拼命复健，预计愈后好得医生都想不通。下周隔离审查结束出报告，身体素质没问题。”  
被另一个国家的间谍机构扣押过，没人能确定他是真的逃回来，还是已经变节，变成双面间谍，或是还适不适合继续干这行，回来自然面临持久的审核期，审核忠诚度和身体以及心理素质。  
梁元等了一会儿，不见安思接话，惋惜地抖抖烟灰，“这小子送到协和醒来，第一句话就是问你有没有平安回来。你居然不托我对他手下留情，放放水。”  
安思说，“我相信他。”  
梁元愉快地摇头，“忘了告诉你，我让人告诉他你一直没回来。——没办法，我性格恶劣，自己不被爱，就喜欢满世界拆散有情人。你说他每天以为你死了，在这种压力下，通不通得过心理评估？”  
那一瞬间，安思动作停下，就像风突然静住，空气突然不流动。他看梁元一眼，克制刀刀见血的锋利。  
“我说过，我相信他。”  
他语气与往常没有区别，梁元却把烟头一摁，呵呵笑起来，“你在放慢呼吸，安思，这TM是你开枪前的习惯，你刚才想杀我！”  
安思不否认，一起开过枪杀过人，梁元确实清楚他想杀人是什么样。  
他只是方才想到宗隐这些日子以来一直以为他死了，会有多心痛。  
安思一笑，“审到我头上来，想杀你，不过分吧。”  
这是在审宗隐，也在用宗隐的痛苦审安思。  
梁元被说破，想了想，一脸公式化笑容，“谁叫我工作的一部分，就是怀疑和欺骗。”  
怀疑宗隐的忠诚，怀疑宗隐和安思的私情是否会影响他作为特工的表现，怀疑这份私情是否会让安思妨碍审查的公正……他不介意用欺骗或是其他方式来验证这些怀疑是正确还是错误。

又过了几天，官方放出某位高层落马的消息。梁元就着新闻津津有味吃盒饭，这位早在一个月前被控制调查，上次吃个馄饨，他忙得胡茬都没刮，就为搜集这位的黑料。  
宁凝进来报告，就看见她们梁局一边搓下巴一边啧，“昨天还是组织上信赖的好同志，今天就要搞倒搞臭踏上一万只鞋。平常那些罪状不够，居然还要我们再加班加点掘地三尺，什么狗屁小事都挖出来凑罪大恶极。”  
宁凝多看了看屏幕，皱眉说，“这……是安总……”  
梁元挥手示意她别说出口。这就是不想安思把资料带回来那一派的，不是正主，也算得上头马。看来那一派真要失势了。  
难怪老头子把安思扔去封闭学习，原来在等一个好时机。  
梁元笑呵呵地问宁凝，“这局势，一天一变，看不懂吧？”  
宁凝点点头，梁元又笑得灿烂，“那是，这种平均六十岁以上准入的政治游戏，我们看了都一头雾水，更何况你们。”  
他从来没和宁凝谈过政治，这一次是破例。宁凝心中有数，这个月有风声，她们梁局干得不错，要调离上海入京。她问，“您真的要走了？”  
梁元笑，“不光我走，隔壁姓安的也没法留了。他上次进京太扎眼。”  
上面有人赏识他，也有人嫌他不识好歹，老头子估计也觉得他吸引那么多注意不是好事，有心让他低调几年，坐坐冷板凳，等局势清楚再说。  
上次吃馄饨，梁元问了句老头子想让你去哪？安思说，给了两个明面上的选择，不想再做情报就四品锦衣卫指挥佥事和鸿胪寺少卿二选一。  
他们这一批历史都学得不错，尤其明史，稍一思索就知道借古喻今是什么职位。梁元就想，老头子对你还真舍得下本。从情报系统走出去改明路，选项都不错；要是安思不弃暗投明，哪怕坐冷板凳也愿意留下，老头只怕看好他接班。  
没办法，老头子现在还活着，还搞情报的学生只剩三个。一个改投某局，一个早早去了北美站，矮子里拔高子，只有安思。

一周后，小章磨磨蹭蹭敲安思的门。  
“老板，我口袋里又莫名其妙多东西了。”口袋里是一张名片大小的黑色卡片，酒吧的宣传卡，印着名字和地址。  
安思正在整理办公室，工作交接进行中，他要离开上海站了。小章看见桌上装饰品收走，更是怅然，垂头丧气说，“她们局就不能害害别人，老往我身上放什么东西呀。老板，是我警惕性低，我会主动交两万字检讨的。”  
宗隐的审查已经结束，梁元在此时递给他一张酒吧卡片，当然不是约他喝酒。  
安思收下卡片，小章很讶异地看着老板唇角上扬，露出一抹浅淡温和的笑。  
“这次交个五千字就行了。”

十九、The Hidden

一家酒吧，名叫The Hidden，入口也故作隐蔽，反而颇吸引人。  
安思不知道多少年没去过酒吧，这家算是上海无数时髦酒吧中同样花了心思的一家。题材是“隐藏”，室内装饰大量使用粗糙的黑色岩石，灯光却迷离多彩。  
卡片背面手写一个时间，梁元左手的笔迹。天色已暗，但没到酒吧真正客人多的时候，四周散落几位散客，有人在吹萨克斯风。  
吧台内部设计很别致，当中是通往楼下贮藏室的楼梯，三面酒柜，一面正对吧台。  
安思点了杯酒，还没喝过半，有人往他面前吧台一靠，穿着旧T恤，背部腰部充满力量的肌肉随之拉伸。  
斑斓灯光下，他直接把安思的酒端起来喝了一口，略有不满，“怎么喝黑方啊？”  
他像是渴了，抱怨之后又一连喝了两口。安思近乎纵容地看他，宗隐颧骨上的伤痕淡化到看不见。如果不是脑中一项项回顾他的病历，这个人就和初见一样，那么矫健，那么顽强，失而复得。  
酒吧里有人在看安思，宗隐察觉到那些视线黏着安思后背和侧面，安思今天没穿三件套，只是法式衬衫加西装，但是整个人莫名就……动人得很，冰都化了。  
宗隐某种展示欲发作，对着安思的唇当众吻上去，安思邀请地任他吻，甚至扶了扶他的背。  
安思像被一只猛兽扑住，这只猛兽扑完，眼里都是满足，懒洋洋地说安思，“温柔得滴水呀。”  
刚才吻安思，那只碍事的酒杯被他推开。宗隐眯着眼看安思修长的手酒杯重新端起，缓缓喝完自己的余酒，衬衣领外颈部白皙，喉结稍微滚动，突然心跳加速。

一旁调酒师咳嗽两声，“老大，我是不介意你的真人秀，但是邱头儿有话在先，叫你老实干活，少在这噶姘头。”  
这家酒吧是南美站站长退休以后开的，官大一级，哪怕退了都压死人。  
宗隐嗤了一声，弯腰对安思说，“喂，等我一下，我去还个债，请你喝酒。”  
他对调酒师打个手势，然后单手撑着吧台，利落地跃起一个旋身，越过吧台落在另一端，全身肌肉像一台精密机器，计算出最迅疾的动作和最准确的落足点，脚落地时反手按吧台，恰到好处卸去力道，落下时没有发出多大声音惊扰他人，却自然而然引发惊呼和无限羡慕。  
这个男人迈开腿走向萨克斯风演奏者，自带射灯打光，把注意力拉到乐台上，麦克风后放着一把高背椅。他和萨克斯风手神采飞扬地说着什么，一杯酒送到安思面前。  
“老大请你的。”调酒师探求欲很强地研究他。  
安思任他研究，“什么酒？”  
调酒师瞄了眼宗隐，一脸牙酸的表情，“他起的名，挺恶心的，叫‘小宝贝’。”  
那是安思对宗隐说的第一句话。冒充国语生疏的华裔军火商林仁孝先生，对情人温柔地说，“小宝贝”。  
调酒师暗自腹诽，名叫“小宝贝”，却是个度数奇高的酒精炸弹，谁家小宝贝这么凶猛暴力。却见安思想到什么似的莞尔一笑，而宗隐发现他的酒上了，隔着半个酒吧，恣意地送他一个飞吻。调酒师不由得更牙酸。

当宗隐坐上高脚椅，萨克斯风手开始奏乐，调酒师肉麻得鸡皮疙瘩都要起来。  
他们老大欠邱头儿人情债，被压着来这里才艺表演娱乐大众，但是没想到来了姘头，他选的居然是《狮子王》配乐，那首Can You Feel The Love Tonight。  
安思意识到，也有些惊讶。宗隐和迪士尼卡通？某种意义上倒是意料之外，情理之中。  
他听着宗隐唱歌，不算专业，但在业余水平里很不错。也许是声线出色，有些低沉，有些沙哑，许多人看向他，他有一半在阴影里，脸部轮廓鲜明，身体舒展，像一块磁石。但他的眼睛追随安思，眼里的光不再像刺伤人的利箭，而是坦诚直接的眷恋和勇气。  
……  
It's enough for this restless  
Warrior just to be with you  
……  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
……  
宗隐身上有一种直白奇异的浪漫。  
他是歌词里不息的战士，是惊叹的游荡者，是国王，是浪人，是宿命悲剧的航行家，和安思此刻同在就已经满足。  
等到唱完，他一蹬那张高脚凳，三步两步扑来，俯下身与安思四目相对，“我们私奔吧。”

二十、Make Love & Make A Memory

安思说，“好。”  
宗隐肆意地笑起来，抓住他的手往外跑。  
调酒师在他身后“喂，不是吧”地叫了两声。  
走在街上人群之中，繁华街景两边压下来，夜色很美。宗隐问，“去哪？”  
安思给他看掌心的车钥匙，微笑，“回家。”  
宗隐插袋跟着他走，等到看见安思的车，就开始吹口哨，提前几步上前，往那车上一靠，停车场灯光让他肌肉线条更明显，前臂撑在车上，腰腹平坦，肩背扩展，加副墨镜可以拍广告。他的赞美之情也难以抑制，跃跃欲试地问安思，“要不要来车震？”  
他们之间的性吸引力一直很明显，今晚一定会发生什么，大家都明白。  
安思把他拉起来，开车门，“以后有机会。先回家。”  
语气温柔，宗隐忍不住笑倒在副驾座椅里，“那么急带我登堂入室？”  
安思竟没反驳，而是看着他系好安全带，调情似的说，“是啊，套牢你。”

安思的房子显然是老房子，外墙和小花园进门地砖用彩砖拼接出异国风情花纹，有种旧式的精美。  
门倒是指纹锁，他打开门，宗隐就上上下下开灯把三层楼看遍，评价说，“资产阶级。”  
安思笑了笑，“早就归国家所有了。”  
宗隐看着他，两个人都是孑然一身。想到自己不觉得有什么，但一想到安思也无牵无挂，不由得心里一痛。  
他想排遣这情绪，就在宽敞的大理石楼梯上坐下，腹部肌肉控制住，暗示明显，缓慢后仰，“在这里做？”  
安思看着那光洁的大理石面，再想想那冰冷坚硬的质地，俯身下去，嘴唇在宗隐颊边轻触，若有似无地撩拨一下，“在这做背会痛。”将宗隐拉起来，往卧室去。  
野兽难得俯首，没有任何意见地跟着他进卧室，试了试床的软硬，整个人倒上床。就这么躺在床上盯着安思看。  
安思站在床边，进卧室就脱了外套放在沙发上，正在解袖扣和衣扣，已经要上床，手指在衬衣上动作，还带着禁欲的意味。  
宗隐像是狩猎的豹子，靠在床上观察他，看不惯那种禁欲，抬起腿从安思的膝盖向上蹭。  
他眼里都是不怀好意，安思看都不看，按住他的小腿，在有力的肌肉上抚慰地摩挲。  
宗隐不再乱动，等安思衣扣解到底，就把T恤从头顶一脱，扑了上去。  
矫健暖热的身躯紧贴安思，体温仿佛比安思高些，接触之处血流加快。他跪坐安思身上，有些凶悍地吻安思，牙齿咬破安思舌尖，却在尝到血腥味的时候退却，够本了似的放松四肢，躺在安思身边。  
安思侧身过去抚摸他的腰背，听见宗隐说，“应激反应还在，要不你把我绑起来。”  
他反刑讯训练做得太好，判定自己进入被俘状态就自动启用那个模式，哪怕理智清楚自己已经安全，本能仍认为他在危险之中。  
他可以接近他人，却不能允许别人来触碰，更不要说控制他。在协和医院时有一次神智不清，险些攻击一个预备给他抽血的护士。  
他冲着安思晃动手腕，安思却握住他的手腕，拇指在腕骨摩擦。  
宗隐的状况不适合做爱，但是他显然下定决心必须做。——审查结束，他要到南美站，下一次见面不知是何时何地，也不知道还有没有下一次。  
宗隐盯着安思的眼睛，表情有些残忍，不容拒绝地说，“你要是现在不愿意还来得及。”  
安思在他颧骨上应该是伤痕的地方吻了吻，动作很轻，宗隐一怔，听他平静得像说一个事实地说，“放心，你不会攻击我。”  
宗隐眯眼，然后咧开嘴露出一个笑，大腿环上安思的腰。  
他为今晚做了一些准备，这时把安思床头的安全套扔掉，抓住他的手，贴在自己大腿内侧，向后牵引。  
安思清晰的看见身下的那具躯体小腹绷紧，臀肌和大腿肌肉慢慢动着，耳边突然湿热，宗隐舔着他的耳垂，哑声说，“我灌肠了，试试不戴套。”

宗隐已经硬了，直直顶着安思，安思摸了他一把，问，“这么主动，为什么？”  
宗隐不耐烦，“有什么为什么。”大腿用力将安思拉得更接近他身体。  
安思用大量润滑剂沾湿手指，沿着股沟按压，他耳边是宗隐急促的呼吸。裹在润滑里的手指耐心推入，宗隐想到他的手做各种事的样子，端酒，抽烟，握枪，点火，解衣扣，突然感觉身体内部收紧。  
他高热的内部紧缠安思的手指，指尖几乎被烫伤。安思一下一下吻他的颧骨，手指屈起再伸直按压，宗隐身体一颤，避开他的吻，安思的唇触碰到他的鬓角，被短发扎到，再开口问，“为什么？”  
宗隐的手抓着床单，抵抗攻击的本能和在他体内按压的手指。要会杀人就要学解剖，安思显然解剖学得很好，前列腺在手指伸入后，中指能按压到的地方。他的后腰在床单上摩擦，想要脱离安思的手指，但挣扎的动作只会让体内快感更明显。退路全部被封住，他只能大张双腿接受安思给他的感受，不想这样无休无止地被折磨，被手指弄到高潮，他忍耐力到达极限，“我发过誓……”  
安思没有放过他，宗隐咬肌绷紧，断断续续说，“我发誓，要是你能平安，床上的事，我再也不和你争。”  
逼出这个答案，安思心中如遭重击。那是在分别之时宗隐的一个念头。在死亡面前想到性是多么正常，他们相处的大部分时间确实都在争夺主导权。  
也许一开始只是个宗隐觉得荒谬的念头，但他在被审问甚至是以为自己死了的几个月里不断重复这个想法，这个想法就变得重要，重要到他不敢拿安思的安全开玩笑，不敢不履行。  
安思对他心软，且在那一刹那意识到，无论发生什么，自己再无法对怀里这个人硬下心。  
他低头吻住宗隐，舌尖入侵，口齿交缠，占据宗隐的呼息。一反常态的侵略性令宗隐震惊，与他交吻，身体越绷越紧，一阵筋挛般的抽搐，竟被安思弄得射了出来。

他全身都是汗水，任安思怎么做都没有攻击。猛兽交出爪牙，露出颈项，安思擦他眼下的汗，宗隐沙哑地说，“进来。”他目光像箭穿透安思，“我要你。”  
真正被插入的过程相当艰难。宗隐肌肉收缩太紧，哪怕拼命调整呼吸也无济于事。安思怕他痛，推入缓慢，宗隐却被磨得再受不了，干脆硬来。安思被他夹痛，宗隐又痛得狠狠一口咬在安思肩上，安思被咬得皱眉，那牙印几乎是立即渗出血。  
痛和血激起他们性格的另一面，安思把他的腿打开，他便迎合上去。把安思咬成这样，痛过去之后又后悔不忍，几次三番舔舐那块皮肤，高潮时还吮吸着那个伤口。

等他们做完，床单已经被祸害得差不多。  
安思点烟，被宗隐抢走，他任由宗隐从他手上抽走那支烟，鲜明的面部轮廓在烟雾后不真实，懒懒看着他。  
“开始抽烟了？”  
职业特性，狙击手很少抽烟。宗隐知道他的意思，抓住他的手，“偶尔抽，还能狙击，就是以前在我认识的人里排第一，现在，运气好老二，运气不好老三吧。”  
安思的手指在他掌心勾画，肌腱受伤，能恢复到这样已经很不错。  
等那支烟燃完，他叫宗隐，“去洗澡。”  
宗隐下床还有些不稳，安思扶他一下，他就不松手了，把重心往安思身上靠，差点把安思带倒，眼里亮得像挑逗，“一起洗？”  
主卧的浴室里不是浴缸而是浴池，容下两个人绰绰有余，可再来一回……安思看他下半身，“你真的没事？”  
宗隐不以为然，“我的身体我还不知道吗。”  
安思摇头，把他带进浴室，“明早检查，没问题再做。”  
宗隐耸肩，泡完热水，发现安思已经在客房洗过澡，连床单也换过了。  
他一边走一边找，“医药箱在哪？”  
安思以为他被弄伤，扶住他手臂要他上床待着，“疼吗？”  
宗隐指他肩膀，“不是我，是你。”咬出来的那片伤口变得红肿。他找到医药箱，左手碘伏，右手双氧水，对安思开句玩笑，“我咬不出破伤风，没必要用双氧水，就碘伏吧。”  
碘伏没双氧水痛，他舍不得安思再痛一回，就找了医用棉给他上碘伏。  
上完药棉球一丢，开始打哈欠。安思见他短发还湿着，黑亮滴水，就扯了条浴巾替他擦到半干，被他死死抱着腰，让他往自己肩上靠。宗隐睁不开眼说，“别弄湿胶布。”换了一侧，往安思没受伤的肩上趴。

二十一、Tomorrow Is Another Day

第二天早上，宗隐恢复意识，体内生物钟大概五六点，天没大亮，房子外有些细微声响。  
也许因为和安思肢体交缠，他下意识认定室内安全，宗隐的听觉先放远再放近。  
安思的呼吸不再是睡眠中的频率，却保持平缓，任自己抱着他的腰。  
宗隐眼还没睁开，手先沿着瘦削腰线向下摸，安思居然等他如愿以偿摸到关键部位，才把他的手扔开。  
“一大早就耍流氓？”安思的声音似笑非笑，“精神可嘉。”  
宗隐睁开眼，暗淡的光线里那双眼亮得像某种动物，他故作惋惜地收回手，“原来没有啊，我还指望早上能有呢。”  
安思被他说得好笑，穿着睡衣，头发没有打理过，微微一笑，显得分外柔和。宗隐心跳漏了一拍，安思靠近他，特意看了眼他下身，在他耳边说，“你也没有啊。”  
宗隐正要说那是我昨晚射了两次，就被安思转过身，分开腿，露出另一个昨晚使用过的部位，那里显然还红肿着，安思按住他，他也懒得挣扎，等到涂完药才看见，是支红霉素软膏。

安思取下一次性的医用手套，坐回床边，宗隐伸手抱他的腰，用力把他拉上床。  
安思就像被大型猛兽抱着当抱枕，这么大的人，竟还有这种习惯，除自己外能有几个人见过。他想起宗隐履历上父母双亡，心中一沉。宗隐又闭上眼开始睡，安思轻轻揉了揉他的黑而硬的头发。  
再醒来是八点，两人吃早餐，坐上桌时宗隐问，“今天做什么？”  
安思一笑，“不是说过，回来要去砸场子吗？”  
宗隐眼里闪过那种兴致勃勃叫人背后发凉的精光，安思放下茶杯，“吃饱了我们就去。”

宁处长今天又遭遇突发事件。  
两位不速之客来参观，一个懒洋洋跟她打了声招呼，“宁小姐，换了口红啊。”  
另一位穿着定制西装，从容又纵容地说，“他一直想来你们上海总部参观，今天我有空，就带他来了。宁处长不会不欢迎吧？”  
不待安思说完，宗隐已经晃荡进去了，宁凝有种养精蓄锐的豹子蹿进羚羊群的错觉，额头上一根筋一跳一跳地疼，很淑女地笑笑，“安总来，当然不会不欢迎。”  
宗隐进去十分钟，又插袋蹓跶出来。宁凝就看见安思笑着低声问，“这么快？”  
目光落在宗隐额角，仿佛看见汗水就要给他擦擦似的。宗隐眯眼看宁凝，“人家早准备好了，你进去看看，电脑的岁数够上大学。我随手翻了一本笔记本，92年印刷。你们局库房里都是什么老古董？我要真砸，相当于免费给她们处理废品。”  
安思笑着听，“那怎么给你出气？”  
宗隐贴近，嗅安思颈上的男香味，矫健的身躯抵住安思，顾虑到这是别人地盘，没有啃他一口，“今晚你知道的。”  
尽管这两人没明确亲密行为，宁凝仍觉得自己眼睛和精神受到无可逆转的伤害，考虑申请工伤。万幸梁局含蓄地提醒她，最近三天，注意防治动物灾害。目送那两个人走远，一只手在口袋里手机上盲打群发：动物离开，警报解除。

那天晚上，洗完澡，宗隐把安思扑在床上。有上次弄脏床单的教训，顺便把浴巾铺在身下。  
他前面已经半硬，安思让他翻身，看他后面，还是有些肿。  
做爱是可以做，没有裂伤，安思说，“会疼。”  
“没事。”宗隐抱他的腰，手臂肌肉一寸寸收紧，巨大的力量勒在安思腰间，“我的身体我知道。”又抬头笑他，“你对我这么好，我会习惯的。”  
“那就习惯。”安思去拿润滑，宗隐爬起身，以为他想从后面来。却被安思按住，翻成侧入。  
后入虽然刺激，但进得太深，又看不到宗隐的表情，不知道他是否在忍耐痛苦或是攻击的本能，还是等到以后身体更熟悉再做。  
宗隐配合地屈起一条腿，让安思浅浅插进来。隔着安全套和大量润滑，摩擦减低到最小，进出时还会伴随轻微刺痛。  
安思做得很温柔，第一次本想温柔，偏偏两人都痛得有点失控，结果就弄成这样。这一次宗隐不来争抢，由他主导，就一切顺利。宗隐被插出感觉，喘息起来，脸上都是汗水，眼睛略微发红，扯住他说，“别让我射。”  
安思就暂时抽出，让他换成仰躺，揉着他的胸肌，时不时顶一下。  
宗隐体内很紧，被揉胸会收缩，进得不深，就一下一下含着安思的前半截。他双手张开躺着，前臂上的肌肉十分漂亮。被安思揉得胸发红，就撑起来按着安思胸膛，在他心口一吻，“比我平也不要这么玩啊。”

这是留在上海最后一晚，宗隐凌晨的飞机飞巴西利亚，安思调任的去向还没落实。  
两人躺在床上，安思想起宗隐的那个誓，笑他，“上下这么重要。”  
宗隐累得很，脸贴着安思颈窝，又困又烦，恨不得咬他，“都让你操了，啰嗦什么。”  
安思笑了笑，拉起被子也闭上眼睡觉。  
宗隐说过要他睡觉，不要送。凌晨安思听见他起来，正要起身，被宗隐按回床上。  
他按了一会儿，手没有松开。安思近期太过忙碌，消耗太大，见到宗隐以后才睡得好。宗隐按着他的那种热度和力量让安思想要继续沉眠，半睡半醒间听见宗隐的声音。  
“……其实不是上下重要，是我第一次见到你，就非要和你分胜负，还不愿意输……”他自嘲地嗤笑，“谁叫你打到我的伤口，要是我没伤，格斗你根本不是我的对手……你觉得很幼稚吧？这些话你最好当没听见。好好照顾自己，找个地方养老，等我退休。”  
那一刻安思猛然惊觉，第一次见面被激起好胜心的哪里只是宗隐一个。  
第一次见面就对搭档出拳，在他倒霉时的愉快……幼稚的人不止宗隐。但安思此刻决定，自己一开始也幼稚了，这件事要瞒宗隐一辈子，绝不能让他发现了嘲笑。  
至于那个誓言，总有一天宗隐会发现也幼稚得很，然后想办法反悔，再和自己争。——也许自己甚至会放水，让他得逞几次。但是在他反应过来，反悔以前，自己当然会尽可能多地占他便宜。

安思在七点准时醒来，一夜好梦。宗隐早就离开，餐桌上水杯下压着一张纸条，笔锋用力，钩破纸面，写的是“等我退休”。  
安思拿着那张纸笑起来，拨通一个电话。  
梁元恼怒，“姓安的你TM想死！我刚刚睡着，刚刚梦见江汉！”  
江汉是老头子仅剩的三个学生中第三个，现任北美站站长。梁局旷日持久，暗恋到心头滴血的对象。  
安思一笑，“帮我个忙。”  
梁元冷笑，“调职？你TM不是十拿九稳吗。”  
他原来要去北欧，现在却不想去。可是自己不能出尔反尔。“所以需要你横插一杠，打乱我的安排。”  
梁元呵呵地笑，“反正有个现成的由头，你在上海抄过我办公室，我对你恨之入骨是吧。”他话锋一转，甜甜蜜蜜地问，“但你TM也不想想，我凭什么帮你呀？”  
安思说，“你可以开价。你知道我要去哪，你很欣赏他。”  
这个“他”指宗隐，梁元说“我几乎要开始欣赏他”不是假话。那边安静片刻，如在思索。突然又大怒，破口大骂，“老子自己还没着落，净给你们当传信的红娘搭桥的鹊，我日你本人！”  
安思微微一笑，“我有主了，这个你得先问过他。”

飞机落地巴西利亚，宗隐戴着墨镜从机场走出，阳光亲吻他的脸庞和手臂。  
街头在搞活动，一个衣着清凉的美女冲他奔来，塞给他两包零食，附送一个飞吻，宗隐笑着夸张地捂住心脏。  
与此同时，入夜的上海。某局办公室里，宁处长在与上级对话。  
“您上调了南美站宗隐的监测级别？”  
这是两个平行系统，但是她们局本来就在调查许多人和事，包括平行情报系统的人员。就像梁元说过，某局的一部分工作职责是怀疑。  
梁元的声音从对面传来，“因为他很有趣，我其实相当看好他。你怎么评价这个人？”  
宁凝坦然说，“是一柄利剑，但喜爱剑走偏锋，不是很好掌控，还有随时折断的风险。事实上我对他和安总的关系并不乐观，您说安总是要往上走的，我们见过太多，哪怕是异性夫妻，都在会在向上爬的过程里感情破裂，一方或双方痛苦。或许他和安总的关系会成为他折断的根源。”  
因为安思会变得越来越重要，所以监视他身边的人是难免的；可如果宗隐迟早会折断，那么监视他似乎是一种对资源的浪费。  
“这一点上我倒是和你有不同见解。”梁元的口气因为线路飘忽而不真实，“这个人的求生欲强烈，可以在我这里打九十五分。我问过他，有多少是为安思，他说五分。我又问他只有五分？他说九十分以上，每一分的差别都是生与死的距离。”  
宁凝沉默，梁元笑着说，“所以你看，这个人本来就有超常坚韧的求生欲，他对自己有自信，又敢于承认安思对他有多重要。虽说峣峣者易缺，皎皎者易污，但刚强者有了坚韧和勇气，就不会轻易折毁。我们以后和他打交道的日子，怕是长了。”

二十二、Till the End of the World

半个月后，南美，巴西，圣保罗。  
今天是同性恋大游行，约有三百万人参加。游行外东方街附近一间仓库里，一个年轻漂亮像是混血的男孩子擦着眼影，穿着小热裤，像猫一样溜进去。  
仓库内已经坐着一位卷发美女，一身红配绿，打扮成惹火的足球宝贝。  
男孩悲愤地指着渔网袜，“为什么我要去同性恋游行，我被摸了一天屁股！”  
“因为那是你的假身份，一个大学里的激进同性恋演说家。”美女冷冰冰地说，“至于被男人摸屁股，你以为我会被摸得比你少吗？我上个任务是装出来卖的！”  
“那叫性工作者，政治正确不可忘啊。”  
一个低沉沙哑的声音响起，门被踹开，一个男人戴着渔夫帽，穿着水鞋，左手水桶右手鱼竿地走进来。  
圣保罗有拉丁美洲最大的钓具展，自然钓鱼成风。  
那个猫眼男孩坐在一堆钢筋上问，“老大，又去亚马逊钓鱼？”  
一个打扮得像工作精英的清秀男人冒出来说，“他每次说钓鱼，都是去见中介了。杀手中介，知道吧，谈价格呢。那个中介从老大手受伤以后就想压他的价。”  
有时候接到命令要杀的人，南美站觉得合适，就去杀手中介那里做个委托，宗隐再接单杀掉。万一查起来可以说黑道斗争，联想不到国家上。  
邦女郎嘲笑，“真干杀手上瘾了，三天两头约中介谈判。”  
宗隐想了想，感叹，“干一行，爱一行啊。”他挥挥手，“行了，少废话。”  
精英男问，“新站长还没到？”  
猫眼男孩还在跟渔网袜搏斗，“就为了见个新站长，把我们召集，太危险了。官僚主义要不得。”  
邦女郎给宗隐递个眼色，“干脆你把新站长架空。”  
正在这时，脚步声响起，所有人闭嘴回头，看见门口走进来一个穿得和仓库格格不入的人。  
外面阳光灿烂，那个人微微笑着，如春风拂过。  
宗隐一怔，也不由得笑起来。  
“怎么是你？”  
“怕你再被人卖掉，来替你看着。”  
宗隐眯眼看他，“上次你可是也被人卖了。”  
那个人就望着他，眼里带着笑意，“所以你也要替我看着。”  
在他们身后，南美站成员脸色各异。精英男，也就是调酒师认出老大的姘头，目瞪口呆。  
猫眼男孩还在悄悄捅他，“谁呀这是？”  
邦女郎冷静地说，“一看就是奸夫。”

三年后，安思调离，宗隐接任南美站长。  
做这一行，见惯聚少别多，人走人留。安思回北京那天宗隐没去送行，在家收拾东西。  
结果翻到一本安思没带走的竖版书，定睛一看，《道德经》。  
宗隐“哟”一声，翻开看看，就见一张便签纸掉了出来。上面是安思隽秀的笔迹。

“纤云弄巧，飞星传恨，银汉迢迢暗度。金风玉露一相逢，便胜却、人间无数。  
柔情似水，佳期如梦，忍顾鹊桥归路。两情若是久长时，又岂在、朝朝暮暮。”

END

《四片段》

一、住

安思去南美站，身份又是商人。  
底子不怎么干净的商人。  
宗隐拿着那材料读得津津有味，“哟，给你设计了两段婚史啊！前妻都挺厉害……就是你心太黑，居然把第二个老婆弄疯吞了老丈人家产！”  
因为要长期停留，这个背景是他们这边和某局再和某安一起搞的，梁元也插了手，挟私报复添油加醋，才会有这么戏剧化又阴险冷酷的角色。安思面无表情，“无毒不丈夫。”  
房子也是组织安排，特别大，特别豪华，特别华裔富商中不中西不西的调调，释迦摩尼与安琪儿的和谐统一。  
安思在上海住的是老式花园洋房，室内设计如何不必多说，院内绿树萋萋，阳台爬满蔷薇……对比过分惨烈，他一走进这房子，就觉得审美受到巨大打击。  
半夜睡不着醒来，上下四层包括花园转过以后，想到这个地方他不知要朝夕不离住上几年，开始失眠头疼。  
一连几天，做噩梦梦见自己久入鲍鱼之肆不闻其臭——在这住习惯，以后再分不清美丑了，就从床上坐起，在黑暗中沉默。  
直到某夜，宗隐问他怎么老是半夜醒来，坐在床头，怪吓人的。  
他原本不愿说，耐不过宗隐掀了被子坐起来，竟是打算安思不睡，他也不睡，大不了耗着。  
耗上两天，安思按着眉心对宗隐说了实话。  
宗隐很是震惊，“因为这个？”然后喷笑，安思头更疼，叹着气望向那个金灿灿浮雕夸张的吊顶。  
第二天宗隐出去一趟，回来吃着午餐，从口袋里掏出一个信封。  
安思拆开，信封里是两张很有年头的卡，密码都写在信封上。  
宗隐说，“你也不能拿公费来改建，我全副身家在这里了啊。你自己请个施工队改吧。”  
安思不由得露出笑容，把卡收掉了。他突然发现，这房子里有宗隐的时候，看起来也不是那么不能接受。  
但是宗隐同志再也没能拿回他的卡，安总查了下余额，确认宗隐没有任何理财意识，就干脆让他把收入上缴了。  
在此后漫长的十几年里，宗隐对此不是没腹诽过。但在四十五岁退休时意外发现当年的全副身家不仅跑过了通胀通缩，还翻滚了不知道多少倍，足够他环游世界再干点别的，不由得深深赞赏起自己当年决定的果断和明智。

二、食

南美站多年来面临一个严肃的难题。  
他们站，没人会做饭。  
安思来的第一年，没多久就是中秋，安思作为华裔富豪请留学生以及其他华裔名人聚餐，大家顶着明面身份济济一堂，聚餐当天夜里南美站顺便开会。  
开得比较晚，宗隐就去煮了个面，他的厨艺在南美站很过得去，小朋友们都仰着脖子等老大回来，安思也有几分兴趣。  
结果宗隐提了一把军刀进厨房，二十分钟后端一锅意面出来，安思就皱眉，这是什么猪食，有种连锅倒掉的冲动。  
更可怕的是南美站的小朋友们都挥舞叉子筷子冲了上去，一遍抢吃一遍差点打起来。  
宗隐还靠在旁边示意安思要不要来点，安思风度翩翩地往外避了避，“不必了。”  
后来陆续有南美站成员发现，安站长研究起菜谱来了。  
再然后，他们老大时不时不经意炫耀一下每周吃了什么好东西。  
邦女郎一针见血，“你那天晚上把宵夜煮成那样，果然是故意的。”  
那乱七八糟的配料，糊成一团的意面，以及帕金森一般的调味。  
宗隐意味深长地承认，“我是故意表现得低于我一般水平。但是他知道啊。”  
邦女郎稍微一想就明白过来，安站长见到老大做饭做糟了是什么样，就能推断出老大正常发挥是什么样。  
他们虽然百分之九十五的时候在外吃或者吃现成食品，但是一个月也会有两三次想自己弄点东西吃。这就需要有个下厨的人。  
——做得糟做得好，在安站长看来都不是人吃的，所以无论怎么样，安站长想吃人饭都得自己下厨。宗隐故意搞砸一次，只不过同时表达自己不想做饭的意图罢了。  
邦女郎撇嘴，“用得着弄这么复杂吗，还拿我们当小白鼠。”  
宗隐抱着手臂笑，说你不懂，这叫情趣。另外哪就小白鼠了，你们不吃得挺欢的吗。

安思也不知道他为什么会愿意维持这种一个月几次的低频率下厨。  
大概是因为来到南美站没两天，接到老领导训示。别人以为特务头子都是深不可测七情不上脸的，但是老头这么多年一直是个暴脾气。训示的中心思想是骂人和给安思打预防针，到了南美站要低调做人，之前在上海太招忌惮，这回被发配南美，只怕小鞋会一波一波的来。  
安思在那听着，稍微有点放松就被骂，“你TM严肃点，站好了！”安总几乎怀疑这老头是不是修出了千里眼。  
宗隐出现，就看见安思一脸面无表情，戴着耳机站在书房里。  
他去冰箱里随便翻了点面包，叼着面包进房门，找个角落同样立正站好。  
安思二十分钟后才取下耳机，皱眉问他，“怎么站在这？”  
宗隐笑着说，“陪你罚站啊。”然后又说，饿了，想吃粥。  
他怎么说也陪站了一段时间，安思心里一软，就去煮了。  
回头宗隐嘶嘶哈哈被嘴里的粥烫到，还含糊问，“你怎么说的我们的事？”  
安思就看着他，把那粥拿走，让他凉了再吃，然后轻描淡写告诉他。  
“哦，就说我老房子着火，一不小心都烧光了。”

三、伤

宗隐受伤。  
安思在和他冷战。  
邦女郎问他怎么了，他思索片刻，说安思更年期吧。  
精英男打听怎么了，他说一方水土养一方人，离开了纸醉金迷的大上海，南美的炎热气候让安总的火气随之上涨。  
精英男就撇嘴，心想老大你蒙人靠点谱吧，咱们这冬天平均温度也就十三四啊。  
宗隐左侧小腿是一道枪伤，定期换药，这次见到安思开车，就趴在他那跑车边说，“随便找个人送我行了，没必要你跑一趟。”  
安思脸色并不多难看，对话减到五个字以下，“上车。”  
宗隐叹口气，单腿跳上车。上车试图和安思闲聊，“这车据说三秒内提速能破百，你试过没？”  
安思没有半点回应。  
宗隐很有毅力地说了一路，到一间民居外安思看都不看他，淡淡一句，“下去。”  
宗隐就又单腿蹦下去。  
这破地方是个地下黑诊所，宗隐这种枪伤去不了医院。诊所的医生是个一条腿的西班牙裔老头，脾气古怪，但手术技术和设备是真好，宗隐每次受伤都来找他。  
安思没进去，坐在车上抽烟，面不改色听见里面宗隐和无照黑医用几种语言对骂，太阳穴两侧隐隐作痛。  
里面宗隐咬牙切齿地说，“庸医，杀手！你会不会换药？要是你这么对待你其他病人，为什么你另一条腿还没被炸断？”  
老头取下老花镜，用消过毒的花园剪夹起伤口里的引流带往外扯，在宗隐的骂声中冷冷说，“恶心的东亚人，情人不在就不装坚强了？”  
宗隐的冷汗瞬间痛出来，骂出一串脏话，凶戾地盯过去，“你怎么知道那是我情人？”  
“你在我这里从来叫痛，骂我医术差，只有他送你来那次，你安静得像死狗，难道不是怕情人心疼？”  
“至少有人在床上等我，不像每次性关系都要付钱的瘸子那么可悲——啊！”  
“捅屁眼的，艾滋等着你。”老头把碘伏棉团全塞进伤口，宗隐嘶声痛吼，两人又激烈对骂。  
安思将烟摁灭，走进去，“都给我闭嘴。”  
宗隐当即没了声音，老头也被震了一下，安思朝那个白大褂都没穿的人说，“请继续包扎。”  
接下来整个过程宗隐只有拼命喘息的声音。

梁元前几天出现，名义上是跟一个代表团访问南美，实际上来确保一个某局和他们合作的计划能够完成。  
在人员安排上安思和宗隐发生矛盾。  
安思将宗隐放在相对后方的指挥位置，而宗隐要求去更危险的地方。  
“那里不需要你。”安思当时坐在桌后，与梁元并列，语气平静。  
“我知道。”宗隐吸气，站在他面前，“但人言可畏。”  
梁元当即拍着大腿笑出声。  
安思和宗隐的关系不是秘密，太多双眼睛盯着他，所以他必须将宗隐置入最危险的境地，来显示他大公无私，哪怕根本没必要。  
但做没必要的事，拿最亲信最亲密的人开刀，本就是一种遵守政治场潜规则的表示。作出这种表示，才可能被集体接纳向上爬。  
安思在那一刻神色自若，“出去。”  
宗隐站着没动，安思看了他片刻，淡淡说，“滚。”  
宗隐出去，梁元乐不可支，撑着头说，“安思，你的心不够狠了，越混越回去。你TM是四十岁不是二十岁。人家都要求去死了，你就该送他去死。”  
安思似笑非笑，“然后看着他死，我痛苦一辈子？”  
“那也是你活该。”梁元残酷又甜蜜地说，“至少你曾经拥有过。你来南美，和他变成上下级，就TM是一招脑子进水的臭棋。”  
这就是为什么上下级恋爱要不得。  
宗隐每天去安思书房报道，也不说话，就立正罚站，他们都知道对方的立场，这立场的差异不可调和。  
直到安思说，“如果你只是我的下属，我不会给你机会挑战我的决定。”  
宗隐沉默，然后说，“对不起。”他用上爱人的身份，用最公私不分的方式逼安思表现出无私，减少他们的事对安思带来的不利影响。  
安思指向门，“滚”字都没说。宗隐安静出去，接到新的部署，如愿以偿被放在一个危险的位置。

他想尽量不受伤，否则安思的怒气真不知道要怎么消。但是以一种出奇倒霉的方式，在激烈混战结束后，已经确定安全的情况下，被小鱼小虾瞄准别人结果打偏的流弹击伤，这能找谁说理去。  
回去的车上宗隐也很安静，可能是确实在痛。  
停车的刹那宗隐说，“我保证，下次一定加倍小心。”  
安思说，“我会提前调回北京。”  
梁元顺带传达了这个风向，你的冷板凳会坐得比预期短一些。回北京至少你不是那谁的直属上级，不必一次次亲手送他去死。  
从车库蹦进门，宗隐就抱住安思，“别生气。”  
安思这几天拒绝和他有任何肢体接触，但此时挣开宗隐一定会摔倒，只能说，“滚。”  
“滚不动了。”宗隐死死抱着他的腰，“痛。”

安思不会告诉他，那车确实三秒内能破百。宗隐枪伤后迅速失血，在车上昏迷时，安思亲眼见证，车速七秒内升上两百。

四、病

安思调回北京，半年后，梁元又跟外交部一个代表团过来，那天晚上和宗隐吃个饭，两个人就去吃烤肉。  
梁元这次出访，穿得衣冠楚楚文质彬彬，戴副金丝边眼镜，头发还用了定型，这会儿坐在烤肉小店里，和宗隐吃得满嘴流油，然后若无其事笑眯眯砸下一个炸弹，“噢，你不知道吧，你家那谁病了。”  
宗隐端啤酒的手就一停，梁元看热闹地说，“往上爬嘛，首先要站准队伍，这点我们目前没大问题，之后就看两个字，一个忍，一个狠了。老头子，就是你家那谁老领导，说他不够忍，把他塞到一堆老油条里练内功去了，那可都是千年的人精呀……”  
结果那晚宗隐就没睡好。  
躺在床上睁眼看房顶，病了。  
病了啊。  
安思回京以后他们没联系过几次，出于安全和保密，有联络线路也不能擅用，偶尔说上几句，基本报喜不报忧。别说安思病了不告诉他，他出什么事也不会告诉安思。  
安思现在工作压力又大，人际交往还费心，用脑过度，就容易头疼失眠。弄久了怎么会不病，也许相思也是原因之一，所谓……相思病。

宗隐枕着手臂笑，想起安思走之前那次，刚洗完澡，一身水汽，自己扑上去，他笑笑问，“要不然这次，你来？”  
自己当然果断拉安思上床，有便宜不占王八蛋。大不了下次十倍百倍还回来，他要怎么还自己就怎么还，老实配合决不废话。  
即使在下面，安思也很喜欢吻他嘴唇和颧骨上应该有伤痕，却没留下伤痕的地方。修长的手指分开贴在他后颈，轻柔的吻落在脸上。  
安思在床上一向不叫，这次却被他弄出低低的两声。宗隐明知故问，“看来我还不错。”  
安思看看自己半勃起的前端，带点宠溺地说，“还行。”  
那次安思没有直接高潮。虽然第一次宗隐就被他手指弄射，但那时心情激烈到一个地步，有情绪的影响，后来也不是每次都会被插射。安思明天的航班，他更不敢乱来。  
抽出来才发现，安全套居然裂了，这意味着他的精液进到……他很喜欢要安思无套内射，但不确定安思的洁癖接不接受得了被人内射。宗隐提着那个安全套，表情微妙。却被安思拍了拍，“没关系。”  
那是，反正不会意外中奖。宗隐就笑了，俯身用嘴含住安思半硬的部位。  
那次做完，宗隐懒懒地撑起身，压在安思身上问，“你是不是想这么给我留个念想啊？”  
安思脸上看不出任何动摇，反问，“如果是？”  
“那没必要。”宗隐眯眼。  
安思一笑，在宗隐手上写下他的答案。  
宗隐看着他以指为笔地写，这一次他愿意让宗隐来，原因是“情之所至”。  
宗隐用力握住手，握住那四个字。他们其实从没说过爱，见过太多生死，开始觉得说爱是一件很不祥的事。在一起三年，这是安思首次对他表白。

次日梁元看见宗隐哈欠连天地塞给他一个游戏机。  
他要让梁元替他带个图片文字，都要被拆开反反复复审查。  
宗隐挥手说，“爱审就审吧，审完能通过就给他，通不过你们自己销毁，别来问我了。”  
那确实是个普通游戏机，被拆开检查确定没有问题以后转给安思。  
安思接到，眼角唇边扬起浅淡笑意。  
梁元来了兴致，理所当然在病房里一坐，“这算什么，提醒你劳逸结合？”  
安思就云淡风轻地说，“差不多。”  
他几乎可以听见宗隐的想法，说要有点娱乐，还说你不是成天嫌我抱着游戏机不撒手吗，现在我把我以前抱着不放的东西寄来陪你了。

四片段完

附送第五个小片段。

宗隐三十五岁生日后，作为南美站站长，接到一个电话。  
公事公办的，“回来吧。”  
“这是命令？”  
“是。”  
“那我服从。”  
停顿片刻，安思的声音变得温柔，“回来吧。”  
这显然不再是命令了。  
于是宗隐也换了口气，“回来陪你吸霾啊？”  
“北京的环境也没那么差。更何况，南美有什么好，你就呆不腻？”  
“我喜欢足球。回来有什么好处。”  
安思按起眉心，怀疑自己年纪越大，脾气越好，才四十五，就容得下人这么蹬鼻子上脸跟自己说话了。可转念一想，敢蹬鼻子上脸的就这么一个。  
他催促，“快回来，你想要的家庭影院我给你装，以后我陪你看球。”  
然后他听见对面的人得意地笑了。

食住与共，伤病不离。  
就是最好的结局。

END

《海潮》

事情一开始是这样的。  
宗隐接了个委托要干一票，对象反正不是好人，杀了可以把水搅浑，方便南美站浑水摸鱼。  
任务给的时间挺长，宗隐可以去目标常出没的几个地方踩点，其中有一个是海滩，他就靠枕头风吹动了安思陪他去度个杀手假期。  
海滩是真的很美，阳光金黄，海水如祖母绿，拥着一湾银沙。  
度假酒店价格昂贵，于是有一片私家海滩，每天还有歌舞派对。  
宗隐第一天到，就肆意享受阳光去了。安思午睡起来，出去找他，看见他墨镜都不戴，一件T恤，一条卡其裤，赤着脚，躺在两棵棕榈间的吊床上享受鸡尾酒。  
见到安思的皮鞋西裤，他也不爬起来，就顺手在安思腿上摸了一把，“要不然你发扬一下风格，借我靠靠？”  
他爪子还搭在安思腿上，且有向上滑的趋势。安思一笑，直接把他的网状吊床一拉，宗隐失去平衡滚倒在地。沾了一身沙子，坐在地上一边甩头上的沙子一边半真半假指责安思，“太小气了啊，我不就是有个醉卧美人膝的梦想吗。”  
他甩下的沙子溅到安思，安思嘴上说，“过去点。”宗隐听而不闻，安思也没避开。等到宗隐把身上的沙也拍干净，安思把他拉起来。  
那天下午，宗隐还是成功地枕在安思腿上，满足了他自称九岁以来的愿望。  
安思不咸不淡地说了他一句，“那你够早熟啊。”  
却在阳光移动，照进遮阳伞时，为闭眼睡着的人挡了挡眼睛。  
那个人应该睡着，可准确地一把抓住安思的手，眼里闪着锐利又得意的光，根本不像刚刚醒来。  
他在安思的手指上轻轻用嘴唇碰，安思挑眉看他，他就放手坐起来，“我去拿冰激凌，你吃不吃？”

等他拿着一个朗姆酒一个伏特加的冰激凌回来，就看见安思身边是一个跳舞的女孩子。  
女孩子是在酒店表演歌舞的团队成员，个性很外向，喜欢和客人互动，宗隐见过她牵着客人跳舞。  
安思婉拒热情的年轻女孩，耐不住人家照样热情似火，朝宗隐递了个“快来救场”的眼色。哪知道宗隐居然回一个“爱莫能助”的摊手，兴高采烈围观，靠着棕榈树津津有味边看边吃冰激凌，那样子颇为兴奋。  
安思冷眼看他，心知他根本靠不住，不落井下石就算好的。他礼貌疏远地对女孩说了句什么，走向宗隐，倾身过去在宗隐唇上一吻。  
短暂的一吻，安思背对女孩，见宗隐做了个不好意思的表情，指向安思再指自己，示意安思是自己的所有物。  
女孩喔了一声，如梦初醒，又咯咯笑起来，转身找同伴去了。

宗隐矫健的身躯贴合安思，脸凑近，诚恳认错地在安思唇上舔吻，安思方才吻他，沾上冰激凌清凉的甜味和淡淡酒气。  
宗隐声音低哑，笑着说，“别气了，我们明天出海怎么样？”  
第二天他们乘游艇出海，宗隐有驾驶技术，检查游艇发动机燃料一切妥当，淡水食物充足，有酒店备的海鲜和香槟，就下午出发，在宗隐的操控下一路狂飙冲入真正的海洋。  
海天相接，无边无际，海面像缎子。宗隐把发动机一停，游艇就像一栋海上的房子飘荡着。  
这家游艇舱内颇豪华，甚至有一架三角钢琴。宗隐堆了一碟冰块生蚝，到甲板上吹风吃。  
安思在他身边坐下，他就顺手递个挤过柠檬汁的过去。蚝肉鲜活饱满，安思没多大兴趣地接下，“想吃生蚝有空去法国。”  
宗隐爬起来盯着他吃生蚝的动作，从嘴唇看到咽喉，眯眼说，“还真是法式吻的吃法。”就爬到他身上，低下头一下一下吻他。  
他吻得很慢很煽情，唇线清晰，厚度适合接吻，刻意吻出啧啧的水声。安思拍了拍他的背，“燥起来了？”  
宗隐用下身抵住他，“那你负不负责？”

横竖海上无人，一眼望过去就是天边，宗隐要露天性爱也没什么不好。  
结果准备都做好，宗隐站起来往栏杆边一靠，在强烈阳光下，坐上栏杆，“这个高度正合适。”  
游艇甲板上的栏杆是空心金属管，外面隔十厘米有一层透明护栏。宗隐就坐在栏杆上，朝安思招手。安思走上前，他有力的腿立刻夹在安思腰上，小腿收紧将安思拉近，上半身却仍懒懒靠着，手扶栏杆，任阳光洒满全身。  
宗隐一向自恃身体状况巅峰，身手敏捷，反应迅速，在床上很有冒险精神。  
安思看他这个难以维持平衡的姿势，任他紧紧夹在自己腰上借力，手从他腋下穿过，扶在他肌肉收束绷紧的后背上，“你确定？”  
宗隐大腿内侧磨着他的腰，没说话，眼里蛰伏着某种跃跃欲试的东西，好像在说你不行我就要反扑了。

事实证明，意外啊，它永远来得猝不及防。  
只听一声脆响，一根栏杆断了，宗隐反应极快地拉住完好的另一根，身体还是重重一沉。  
安思在他体内，顶到前所未有的深度。那一刹那宗隐眼前白光一片，内部绞紧，控制不住地射出来。  
万幸他大腿搭在安思腰上，被安思手托住。安思一时之间承担不住两人体重，勉强调整姿势，就被带得膝盖着地，让宗隐坐在他怀里。  
他控制宗隐的身体，及时从宗隐体内抽出。宗隐还在喘息，高潮之后下面猛然空虚，下意识抬头就见安思脸色很难看。  
能有这现状，多亏他们反应都快。否则要不掉进海里，要不更惨，宗隐设想，要是角度不对，安思在自己体内弄个阴茎折断，医学上的阴茎海绵体破裂，去医院真不知道该怎么说。  
他想着想着居然忍不住，坐在地上笑起来，变成怎么也停不下来的狂笑。  
就见安思脸色从难看到似怒似笑，这会儿已经完全冷下来，说了句，“你自己收场。”抬腿就走，宗隐憋着笑抓他脚踝，竟没抓住，只能看着安思走进舱内洗澡去了。

他身上还弥漫高潮后的酸软，爬起来跳了两下，一切没问题。  
宗隐去敲浴室的门，隔着玻璃门和水声，“宝贝”“领导”一通低声下气，正经说，“我错了，你别生气。”  
等到门打开，他问安思，“你刚才是不是没？”  
安思用反问的眼神看他。  
宗隐就笑着单膝跪下，然后是双膝，说，“我来补偿你。”呼吸碰到安思的性器，舌头舔上，含入口腔。他就听见安思几不可闻地叹气，手指插入他的头发里，指引他的动作。

安思体味很浅，所以含下去并不困难。只是他们尺寸都不小，所以做深喉很难。  
宗隐看他眼角发红，按在自己脑后的手用力，就更深地让前端接触喉道。  
安思小腹收紧，宗隐感觉到他高潮前的微微筋挛，头发已经被安思向外扯，要他松口，他却反扣住安思的腰，让他射在口腔里。  
宗隐最后还是有些呛到，但听安思呼吸不稳，觉得赚了。  
安思把他拉起来，手指碰了碰他嘴角。被触碰的地方微微刺痛，宗隐才意识到磨伤。他舔舔嘴角，安思就吻了下来。

他们在舱内休息换衣，不知过了多久，安思听见宗隐指着外面，“你看。”  
海上已经日落，漫天红云，映得海面像是火烧。安思被宗隐拉上甲板，迟了一刻才发现两人十指交缠。宗隐在烈烈霞光下转身对他笑，意气风发，自信耀眼，背景的云霞落日都变成情感向安思压来，他不由得按住胸口，又迟了些许意识到这种陌生的感觉是“震撼”，看着宗隐，心口骤然涌动无限温柔。  
这一生，他不会和第二个人一起去看海上的日落。  
安思一时无话，宗隐也没有说话，只是笑。  
他们一起看日暮之时，海潮起伏，游艇在天海之间飘荡。

安思让宗隐自己解释栏杆问题，就听见宗隐跟人聊起来了，“海钓”“大鱼”“几十公斤”“鱼线拉断没拉上来”之类。这理由本来介于“可能”和“不可能”之间，听者半信半疑，禁不住他讲得栩栩如生，在他们走后竟还吸引了几个海钓爱好者。  
那一次海滩之旅，安思默契地没问宗隐踩点的事。宗隐敢拉着他在游艇上幕天席海，就是不打算在这里动手。  
回去后三天，宗隐早出晚归。有一天明确说去干活，消失了十七个小时。等到再回来，新闻上已经播报某间餐厅发生远程枪击案，确认死者是个毒品交易商人，疑为不法分子内讧之类。  
安思听着新闻，宗隐把车停进车库，背了个乐器盒上来，坐床上把盒子打开，枪拿出来拆掉，保养好，去餐厅找安思，抱了抱他说，“我没事。”  
安思在他动手之后就收到讯息，“目标清除，一切顺利。”却要他主动抱上来，才真正放下心，确认此次是真的顺利，执行任务的人毫发无损。

END

生子宇宙番外

一

梁元进京在某办就职不久，把以前的一个手下调来担任秘书。  
所以这个消息是一大早秘书王小姐带来的。  
王秘书汇报完今天工作安排和之前工作进度，趁梁元上一口咖啡已经咽下下一口咖啡还没喝，说，“还有一件事，您应该想知道。安副局他家那位，差点出大名。”  
“噢？”梁元来了兴致。  
王小姐脸色复杂又生动，“他在单位体检时检出怀孕三个月。”  
梁元愣了一下，然后笑得咖啡流进气管，一边狂笑一边咳得惊天动地。  
在单位体检时发现怀孕的神人。  
梁元款款地早下班了半小时去看热闹。  
安思入京以后调任某部下面的某局副局长，这会儿还没下班。梁元拎了点奶粉尿布上门，亲亲热热，“恭喜呀。”

宗隐对着他假笑，“这么早送奶粉？”  
“不早了。”梁元笑意盈盈，“还是你们时间掐得巧，才调回北京半年就怀上了，直接休产假，把单位福利利用到最大限度。”  
宗隐说，“晚婚晚育响应国家号召，有问题吗？”  
梁元继续笑眯眯，“国家政策早就不提倡晚婚晚育了，倒是提倡生俩，你有本事接着生啊？”  
宗隐第一次被噎得无话可说，见安思进门，说“你招呼啊”，转身进卧室打游戏冷静去了。  
过十分钟安思把梁元打发了来找他，两人一时都不知道说什么。  
半晌宗隐把游戏机一扔，懒懒趴床上，“我们在一起怎么那么倒霉。”  
安思坐在他身边，“是我不够坚持。”  
宗隐喜欢无套内射，这几个月安思都没在戴套上坚持，结果就搞出人命了。  
在此之前他们都不想要后代，养儿防老太荒诞，而追求血缘姓氏的传承是一件很没意义的事。  
宗隐后脑勺对着他，安思的手指插进他的头发，轻缓地按摩，“这件事由你决定，如果你不想要，明天我替你联系医院。”  
宗隐在床上摊成一个大字，“万一我想。”  
“那就跟你姓。我明天让人买点《生育指南》《育儿手册》《发展心理学》，一起看。”  
“你还漏了一件事。”宗隐抬起头，死人一样看他，“刚才跟老梁说我才想起，我们没领过证，至今算非法同居。”

两天后。  
安思敲开顶头上司办公室，局长弥勒佛似的笑眯眼，“小安，送个报告秘书来就行了。”  
这老狐狸哪会不知道他昨天已经去领了证，双方心知肚明，安思一笑，“也是来给您送喜糖。结婚报告能这么快下来，本来就要多谢您。”  
局长还是笑眯眯，“你们不打算办了？”  
他看着安思，就见安思神色里有些温柔，说，“您也知道，两边都忙，我们认为没必要办婚礼。向您几位道谢就好。”

另一边午休时间，宗隐端了个纸盒，往桌上一扔，冲那些盯着屏幕扒方便面的人说，“分吧。”  
他调回北京某部下面某个单位半年，受命挑人自己拉了个小组，现在混熟了，几个下属大呼小叫，“什么好事啊！组长请客啦！”捞了里面的蛋黄酥巧克力就吃。  
没五分钟就抢完了，宗隐这才悠然说，“行了啊，一会儿接着干活，记得你们刚吃的，喜糖。”  
抢得最欢的那几个瞬间傻眼，“不是，您什么时候打的报告领的证，怎么一点风声都没有……”  
宗隐顺口说，“当然没风声，昨天午休搞定的。”  
下属愣了，有人情不自禁，“这……嫂子能量够大啊……”就差问一句您是不是做了哪家驸马爷。  
宗隐一边看他们那资料，一边漫步经心说，“他啊，还行吧。这不是搞出人命了急得没办法吗。”  
大家又傻眼一回，合着疑似娶公主郡主还是个奉子成婚。  
宗隐把桌上东西一收拾，“我看也差不多了。提前说，过几个月我可能休假。”  
有人大胆猜，“婚假？”  
宗隐招手，那个出声的就被一群叛徒推上来。宗隐把人拎近，眯眼笑着看他。  
那位小同志当即脖子后一凉，险些没听清宗隐对他说的那两个字。  
“产假。”

二

宗纯小朋友到了上幼儿园的年纪，这天晚上在家吃饭。  
家长太忙，一天到晚吃外卖。安思常点的健康外卖吃太久了，今晚宗隐做主，点宗纯想吃的披萨。小朋友提起幼儿园的新鲜事，表情很兴奋。餐桌上气氛不错，安思也没叫他“食不言”，直到宗纯说，“她再这样我就揍她！”  
安思皱眉，宗隐已经放下披萨，随口问，“你说她叫彤彤，女孩子？”  
宗纯理直气壮，“女孩子怎么了，她再打我小报告我就揍她！”  
宗隐笑，“我揍你。”  
他虽然在笑，但这话说得挺狠，宗纯一呆，又是委屈又是害怕，竟哭起来了。  
安思看了眼宗隐，宗隐说，“让他哭，揍女孩子也算本事。”  
宗纯哇一下哭得更惨。  
安思看在眼里，只觉宗隐那部门最近火药味大，难免带出来。  
宗纯抽抽噎噎哭累了，第二天早上起来，老实穿好衣服吃早餐。临出门，宗隐说，“等等。”弯腰把他自己没系好的鞋带再系了一次，说，“对不起啊，我昨天态度不好，所以凶你，是我不对，那谁批评过我了。但是我还是要告诉你，欺负女孩子，我要揍你。”  
宗纯一想，宗隐平常没少陪他玩，还是很尊重他很够朋友的，就忍着鼻酸澄清，“我没想真揍她，我就是说说。”  
叫人送宗纯去幼儿园，宗隐打了个电话给安思，“行了，跟他承认错误了。”  
安思笑笑，宗隐突然说，“儿子太麻烦，还是女儿省心。要不你生一个？”  
宗隐喜欢安静乖巧，最好能像安思的女孩子，安思却觉得宗纯皮得不至于让人讨厌，某些时候甚至有点像宗隐，很可爱。  
这时听到宗隐最后那句，才知道他在这等着。安思正走进办公室，把大衣脱下来给秘书挂起，宗隐就听见他暂时拿开手机，然后又回来，考虑过什么，实事求是地说，“别想了，没人会给我批产假。”

三

这件事起源还是梁元。  
梁元致力于在宗纯面前扮演“好叔叔”，每个月上门几次给宗纯送礼物。  
安思和宗隐一开始看他甜甜蜜蜜和蔼可亲那样有点渗得慌，宗隐压低声音，“喂，想到没，那什么给鸡拜年？”  
安思反问，“你说我们是什么？”  
后来两人觉得，也不错，这黄鼠狼单身没对象没兴趣爱好别说宠物了连个植物都不养，就当给他找个花钱的途径了。  
有一天这黄叔叔，啊不，梁叔叔就笑盈盈问宗纯，“想不想要个小弟弟小妹妹，万一有个小弟弟小妹妹呢？”  
宗纯半懂不懂，那天宗隐难得七点前下了班去接宗纯，路上宗纯晃着小短腿在副驾问，“宗隐，我们家要有小弟弟小妹妹了吗？”  
宗隐正想抽烟呢，一听就说，“什么弟弟妹妹，别你的同学有你就想要，告诉你我没有——”然后他忽然停下。  
宗纯还在嘟囔，“梁叔叔说我快有了的。”  
宗隐想到另一个可能，吓出一身冷汗。

宗隐那晚就和宗纯商量，吃完晚饭你乖乖回房，爱看动画看动画去，别出来了。以一支冰激凌为代价轻易达成目标。  
晚上洗完澡就扑安思，沾他一身水，就看见安思取下眼镜，放开内参，拿了浴巾包住他，“头发又不擦？”  
宗隐任他擦，手臂死死抱住他，开始不着痕迹量他腰围。  
安思擦完了，低头用手试试还湿不湿，“怎么，你明天不要开会？”  
他以为宗隐缠上来是想做一做，最近两边都忙得很，宗隐摸出他腰围没明显变化，往安思旁边一倒，“要开大半天。算了，睡吧。”  
安思一笑，“快到端午了，要不找一天，把小纯丢给梁元。”  
宗隐睁眼看他，眼里有光闪过，却立即换成笑，翻到安思身上吻了吻他的唇，“你还真是越来越迁就我……”  
安思抚摸他后颈，眼角细纹流露笑意，顺着话往下说，“年纪大了，心软了。”  
“年纪大了”是宗隐的原话，他回北京发现安思已经开始戴阅读镜，故意调侃。安思面不改色地说，宗隐同志，这是四十到四十五岁的成年人必经的阶段，你也就最多差十年了。  
宗隐此时听他说心软，心里一惊，神色就冷厉下来。万幸他贴在安思颈侧轻咬，安思没看见。

次日一早，宗隐早起去晨跑，特意买了焦圈油条，什么油腻买什么。  
宗纯吃得满嘴流油，甚是欢喜。宗隐一边和他笑闹一边注意安思几乎没吃什么，借洗手进了卫生间，居然有干呕反应。  
宗隐顺便把茶叶罐揭开看了，这几天几乎没怎么消耗。  
他去上班就叫助理，“最近招来的那个是政法毕业的？”  
助理以为他催报告，一听他问这个，当即来了精神，“是呀，咱们这都是国关和科研出身，难得有个政法过来的……”  
宗隐头也不抬在文件上签字，“还没考核过吧，叫他开会前过来。”助理正想溜，宗隐冲他慢慢一笑，笑容森然，“还有你的报告。”  
助理哭丧着脸去了。  
十五分钟后，一个年轻人来敲门，宗隐看了看他，“学过刑侦吧？”调出一张照片，报了单位，“去盯梢吧。”  
年轻人也不问要怎么做，记住那清秀苗条的女性特征，朝着某不挂牌单位去了。  
宗隐打开窗，翻到楼道里抽烟。这么多年没慌过，现在心有点悬着，眼看要开会了，努力让自己想点别的，摁灭烟望天想，找人盯安思的秘书，也是考核，算不上公器私用吧。  
开完一天会，得到回报。  
“我不敢跟那位小姐太近，看她进单位我就走了。不过在周围的咖啡店问了问，她一般每天早上买两杯双倍特浓，这几天都没买。“  
宗隐早有预料，安思戒了咖啡。  
听他继续，”今天下午三点去了趟医院，时间很短，我猜是拿报告。”

这天宗隐难得不加班，去了趟药房就回家等着，在阳台抽烟。  
安思果然也默契的七点到家，进门就皱眉。  
宗隐嗤笑，“怎么，你怕烟味？”矫健的身体贴上前直视安思，“这么大的事你瞒着我，不厚道吧？”  
安思把他的烟拿走，弯腰在烟灰缸里摁灭，宗隐下意识就去扶他。  
看见安思笑才发现被他诈了，马上撒手，在沙发上坐下。  
安思跟过去，“好好的叫人跟着小杨做什么，也不怕吓着别人。”  
宗隐一哂，“省省，你身边哪来善男信女。”见到安思意有所指的目光，发现自己把自己骂进去了，倒也无所谓。  
宗隐二郎腿一翘，扔个验孕棒袋子过去，笑出一口獠牙，“你是想自己喝完水去验，还是要我灌你喝完水去验？”  
安思不由笑，“虽然你生日那次是你，但是我记得我们做了安全措施，安全套也没裂。”  
“你仔细看了还是我仔细看了？我们可都不知道裂没裂。安全套能百分百避孕，哪还有那么多人被迫过父亲节。再别说，就我们这倒霉的程度，我真不觉得什么不可能发生。”宗隐脸色铁青。  
安思看他这样，反而又笑，缓缓说，“那生下来有什么不好。”  
宗隐斩钉截铁，“我就不说再早了，你只要早五年怀，你敢生我敢要。现在嘛？”  
他暴躁，“我都不知道是我的精子活力太奇迹，还是你那……土地肥沃程度太奇迹。你可别因为心软就玩命。先不说你那摊事现在是最离不开你的时候，哪怕离得开，你也别想这种一尸两命的事。你要是狠不下心，我帮你。”他盯着安思，要心情复杂早就复杂过了，此时早就下了决定，咬肌绷紧，脸上显出这些年少见的狰狞，“是我对不起它。但是它不能跟你比。”  
说到最后半句，宗隐声音低哑，压抑着痛苦。安思握住他的手，“小纯的时候，你明明不忍心。”  
“那是我。”宗隐眯眼，“而且说实话，就是那时候，我也很不好受。”  
因为过程里实在有许多不愉快，所以他更不希望安思尝试。更不要说安思已经过了四十五，身体状况绝不适合冒这种险。  
宗隐在那个过程里一直表现得很轻松，安思知道那或多或少是假象，却没想到已经能让宗隐用不好受来形容。  
他问，“为什么不告诉我？”  
他们都知道答案，无非是没必要安思担心。  
宗隐不耐烦，“我现在告诉你了。明天，去医院，免得夜长梦多。”  
安思笑起来，抓住他的手，按在下腹，“这里没有你以为有的东西。”  
宗隐猛地抬头，安思看着他，“该说你对你的精子活力过度自信，还是对我的……土地肥沃程度太有信心。”  
宗隐扯嘴角，“这不好笑。”  
安思耐心地带他的手到腹腔左上，胃部的位置，“不能喝咖啡和茶，反胃，是这里出了点小问题。去检查也是查这里。”  
宗隐骂了句，停下来又骂了几句，咬牙切齿压到安思身上，对着他就咬。  
安思还抽出精力问了句，“小纯？”  
“……扔梁元那里了。我告诉他今晚有家庭惨剧！”  
安思被他咬痛，却愉快地笑出声。  
“不许笑。”他听见低沉的警告，下一秒，嘴唇刺痛，连嘴角也被咬破。

那天晚上，做完以后，宗隐打电话去找梁元麻烦。  
梁元一派无辜，“什么？我的意思是，我以前下属要带孩子来北京，可以带小纯去一起玩。……小弟弟或者小妹妹？……他家两个孩子，我不知道人家带哪个。”  
宗隐咧嘴笑，“行吧，你等着。”  
然后他挂掉电话，脸色变了。安思拿浴巾走进客厅，就看见他坐在沙发上，手里拿着安全套，表情和自己离开南美前夜，他事后发现套子不幸破了时一样复杂。  
安思也心里一沉，“应该……不会？”  
概率那么小，总不会两次中奖……吧？

那支验孕棒没浪费，两周后，一个终于请年假的宗隐在家喝掉了他曾经想逼迫安思喝的几升水，坐在地板上看着天花板等待，安思又无奈又好笑，只能安抚他不会的。再倒霉也有个限度，你最近一段时间的工作不是圆满结束，成绩喜人吗。  
宗隐说，“是，我就怕工作结束得太圆满，年假成功扩展成，你懂。”  
安思也微微叹了口气。  
然后宗隐握着那支验孕棒，以一种易水萧萧的沉郁悲壮走进卫生间。

END

别问我为什么没买紧急避孕，就当男男没有禁忌避孕那是异性恋的专利好了。


End file.
